My Prince and My Knight In A Shining Armor
by ShigatsuRaven
Summary: Raven is a new student in Jump City International High School. There she met Rorek and Jason Todd (Red X) and made her life like a fairytale. Problem is, Rorek and Red X loved her, how can she survive this Love Triangle? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've decided to write a RedRae with RorekxRae, I love this couple so much! That's why I made this like RorekxRaexRed fic, yup, that's right, this is a love triangle.

Raven: Hey Aubrey!

Me: What?!

Rorek: Are we gonna start or not?

Me: Just wait! I'm still making an introduction!

Red X: Just calm down dude

Me: I'm a girl you idiot!

Red X: Haven't noticed (Smirk)

Me: (Punched Red X) Shut up will you!

Rorek: Hey Aubrey, make sure that I'll have many scenes with_ my_ Raven, okay?

Raven: What do you mean your Raven, Rorek? (Death Glare)

Red X: Aubrey, if most scenes are Rorek and Raven, I swear, I'll kill you

Me: O-Okay, you both will have scenes with Raven, sheesh!

Raven: Whatever

Me: Okay, one, two, three, and start!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Chapter 1: New Girl

Beastboy (Garfield Logan) - 13 years old (Second Year High, Class 2)

Starfire (Kori Anders) - 13 years old (Second Year High, Class 1)

Blackfire (Koma Anders) - 14 years old (Third Year. Class 3)

Robin (Richard Grayson) - 13 years old (Second Year, Class 3)

Raven (Raven or Rachel Roth) - 13 years old (Second Year, Class 3)

Cyborg (Victor Stone) - 14 years old (Third Year, Class 2)

Red X (Jason Todd) - 13 years old (Second Year, Class 3)

Rorek (Rorek Smith) - 13 years old ( Second Year, Class 3)

Malchior (Malchior Smith) - 13 Years old (Second Year, Class 3)

Bumblebee (Karen Beecher) - 14 years old (Third Year, Class 2)

Jinx (Jinx Johnson) - 14 years old ( Third Year, Class 1)

In Jump City International School, a school where only chosen pupils were selected, pupils who are perfect and popular wherever they go. 1st day of 2nd year high school, the perfect time where there's new friends, and classmates. Kori (Starfire), Garfield (Beastboy), and Victor (Cyborg) went to the bulletin board and looked if who are the 10 Perfects of the school .

Perfects are chosen pupils who are most highly respected by the school, or the perfect ones. To become a Perfect, one must be smart, hansome or beautiful, wealthy, famous and and disciplined.

"Well, looks like I need to do better to become one," Garfield sighed. "Hey dude, you're perfect!" Victor consoled his best friend. "Thanks man, you're the best!" the challenging smiled. "It looks like new first is here," Kori said while smilling. "You mean a new 'one' Kori," Victor said. "Yes! And she's a famous actress!" Kori squealed.

"Really? Who?" Garfield asked. "It's-"

Ding Dong

"Oh man!" Garfield cried. " Well, see ya later guys gotta go to my room," the metalic man said. "Hey, have you seen friend Robin?" Kori asked. "No," Kori gave the little man a worried look. Garfield waved Kori goodbye and walked in to his classroom.

Kori was about to get in the class when she saw Robin waving at her. "Friend Robin!" Kori gave Robin a bone - smashing hug. "Kori, c-can't breath," Kori just giggled and went in class with Robin.

The whole class was telling stories about a new perfect, being a new student and she's assigned in their class, many said that she's an actress, many said that her family owned many businesses. "Hey Kori, is this true?" Robin asked the naive girl. "Yes, and she is the well of the known!" Kori said.

"You mean well - knowned?" Kori nodded and smiled. A hansome man with brown hair, aquatic blue eyes, and well - built body entered the room, giving Robin a smirk.

"What do you want, Jason?" Robin growled at the tall man. "I believe in this school I am called as Red X, bird boy," Red X said with a cocky grin.

(I'm using Red X, to signify Jason Todd)

"I don't want to fight right now, X" the raven - haired pupil said while emphasizing the name. "Whatever, oh, and I hope the new girl is a hottie," Red X said.

"Just go sit X," Kori said. "Okay, okay, just calm down titans," Red X sat next to Rorek Smith, a blue - eyed heartthrob.

"Okay now sit down everyone!" the principal, Bruce Wayne shouted. Everybody sat down and kept quiet. "Everybody, we have a new student, and I believe that most of you know her if you watch the movies made by the Roth productions," Bruce said calmly. 'Wait, Roth productions?' Robin thought. " Please welcome, miss Raven Roth," a violet - haired beauty with her hair ran down to her hips and has surprisingly purple eyes and curvaceous body.

Red X's, Rorek's, and all of the boys' mouths went down (Except for Robin). "I-Is she?" One of the girls said, other girls grabbed their ballpens and autograph, ready to take an autograph form the girl.

Kori was the one who advanced first for an autograph. "I'm Kori Anders, but you can call me Starfire, miss Raven!" Kori squealed. When Kori said those words, all of them went forward to take an autograph of Raven.

"Sit down!" Bruce lost his temper and all of the students froze because of fear, except for Ravne of course. "Can you people call yourselves a Jump City International School student?! What a disgrace! Now, sit down!" all of them sat down quietly.

Bruce apologized to raven about their behavior, and told her to sit down next to Rorek and Red X. Bruce leave the room and Raven began to walk to her seat but stopped to smirk at Robin.

"Long time no see Boy Wonder," Raven smirked at the boy. "Whatever Rachel," Robin just rolled his eyes at the violet - haired actress. "I think I would like to be called Raven, Richard, and I can't believe that you've taken of your braces" Raven said while smirking.

"Bird boy has braces before?" Red X controlled his laughter by putting one of his hands to his mouth. "Shut up, X," Robin spat back at the teenager.

"Friend Robin, do you know the famous Raven before," Kori asked. "Well yeah, she's my childhood friend when I was 7 to 9 years old," Robin said while glaring at Raven. "Oh how glorious! I am Kori again by the way, I hope that we'll be great friends, friend Rae," Kori stretched her hand out to Raven for her to shake it.

"I preferred to be called Raven thank you very much," Raven said in her monotone voice while shaking the naive girl's hand. "Tehehe, Ok," Raven sat down on her chair quietly and placed her bag beside her.

"Hey there cutie, my name is Jason Todd, and I think that you're hot," Red X winked at Raven. "Whatever," Raven just turned her head away from the cocky man.

"I'm Rorek Smith, pleased to meet you," Rorek smiled at the beauty. "Have I met you before?" Raven questioned the white - haired man. "Umm..nope," Raven just sighed, her mind wandered somewhere else, with Rorek around, she remembers the face of her long lost friend.

"Are you okay lady Raven?" Rorek placed a comforting hand at Raven's shoulder. "Nothing, it's just...you made me remember someone I left behind," the girl's face showed hurt and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, do I make you uncomfortable?" Rorek asked worriedly at Raven. "N-No, in fact you're comforting me, thank you," Raven gave him a small smile. 'He's like my prince, what are you thinking Raven! Get a grip!,' Raven cursed in here mind while blushing.

Red X was looking at them, he felt a stinging feeling in his heart. 'Is this jealousy?' Red X thought while cursing Rorek for meeting her, and having her attention.

(RECESS)

When class ended all of the pupils greeted and introduced themselves to Raven. Robin led his childhood friend to the Teen Titans, all of them gave her a sweet and warm welcome. Victor acted like her very own brother, Garfield acted like an annoying friend who loves tofu, Kori is like a friend that you can count on, and Robin is like the headstrong leader of the whole team. Robin made her join the team; which made her a little happy.

"Hey Vic, who is he exactly?" Raven asked the tall man while pointing at Red X. "Oh, he's Jason Todd," Victor answered while eating his hamburger with fries. "A.K.A Red X, that's what people called him," Garfield added. "Why Red X," Raven's eyebrow raised.

"Well, he wanted to be called like that, the people who only makes him say his real name is the people who he loves or respects," Robin said while eating his snack."Oh, then how about him," pointing at Rorek who's with his twin brother Malchior, Raven asked. "His name is Rorek Smith, he's the good one," Kori said.

"The good one?"

"Yeah, his brother, Machior, is a bad person," Garfield said.

"Why?"

"That's what people said, he always plays tricks on us, he's such a jerk" Robin added.

"Friend Raven, do you like them?" the orange - skinned girl asked.

"W-What? No way!" Raven turned around and blushed.

"Oh, don't deny it, you totally have the hots for Red X and Rorek," Garfield teased the pale - skin girl. "Shut up, Gar!" Raven gave him a death glare whicj made that challenging silent. "Hey there," Raven looked at the man and blushed.

"What do you want, X?" Robin spat at the brown - haired man.

"I'm here to see your Little Bird."

"And that would be?"

"Your pretty Ravey Roo of course," Red X said while smilling at Raven. "What exactly do you want, you've been bothering me at our class, and now?" Red X just smirk. "Well, I'm here to say sorry for the rude welcoming, Sunshine," Raven raised an eyebrow. "You're sorry for what now?" Victor asked.

"Well, I've been bothering Raven for a while, and I'm here to apologize," Red X shrugged.

"Whatever," Raven just glared at him. "Aww come on, you don't need to give me a cold shoulder, Sunshine, I'm am handsome after all," Red X teased the violet - eyed girl.

"Whoa, a man that is striking his own ego, I'm petrified," Raven said sarcastically. "I'll see you later, cutie pie," Red X waved her and the titans goodbye and winked at Raven. "He's such a big jerk," the others just agreed with Raven.

"Oh, and good news," Raven turned to Victor. "What good news?" Raven asked the black man. "You're one of the 10 Perfects, dude, didn't you know?" smiled Victor. "It's no big deal," said the dark girl.

"Oh friend Raven, can you accompany me to go and see the perfect 10?" Kori pleaded.

"Uhhh sure."

"Yay! Let's go."

The girls left leaving the men of their group sitting on one of the cafeteria's tables. The girls looked at the bulletin board and looked at the 10 Perfects of the school.

TOP PERFECTS (NOT IN ORDER)

Girls:

1\. Raven/Rachel Roth

2\. Kori Anders

3\. Koma Anders

4\. Jinx Johnson

5\. Karen Beecher

Boys:

1\. Jason Todd

2\. Rorek Smith

3\. Richard Grayson

4\. Malchior Smith

5\. Kyd Wykkyd

"Yay! I'm one of the Perfects friend Raven!" Kori squealed with delight and joy. "I'm happy for you," Raven just smiled a little for her best friend. "Hey Kori," a brown - haired girl with a pink - eyed teenager walked to Kori and Raven.

"Hello friend Jinx and friend Karen," Kori hugged them strongly. "Uhhh Kori, I think they can't breath," Raven reminded the naive Kori. She let go of the two seniors and smiled at them. "So, this is the new Teen Titan eh? The heir to the Roth Productions? Raven Roth, am I right?" the pink - haired senior asked while smiling at Raven.

"Yes, she's really the charming," Kori said while hugging Raven gently. "Oh, how rude am I, my name is Jinx Johnson, but you an call me Jinx, please to meet you, " Jinx lend Raven her hand. "I'm Raven Roth, but you can call me Raven, pleased to meet you to," Raven shacked Jinx hand.

"My name is Karen Beecher, nice to meet you Raven."

"Nice to meet you too."

Karen and Raven shacked hands and smile at each other. Kori giggled a little, being happy with Raven.

Ding Dong

"Oh, recess is over, well, see ya soon guys," Karen and Jinx waved the two juniors and went in to their next class. "Well, that was great," Raven said. "Yeah it is, let's go now friend Raven, or we will be the late."

"You mean late Kori," Raven corrected her friend.

"Yes."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The clock stroked 4:00 and the school day was over. Everybody packed their bags and went home. Raven's friends waved goodbye at her and leaved. Raven was about to walk outside the school gate when a hand was placed on her shoulders.

She turned back and saw the man who is comforted her, Rorek. "Yes?" Raven asked the man. "Umm it's getting quit dark," Rorek stated while blushing.

"And?"

"I was hoping if you want to have a ride with me," Rorek said. "If it's no problem to you, then OK," Raven said in her monotonous voice. Rorek got his blue motorcycle and went to Raven. "Ok then, here," Rorek threw her a helmet and she caught it. "Come," Rorek signaled raven to sit on his motorcycle. The motorcycle's engine sounded and it started to run along the wide road. There was a permanent silent between the two.

"So, you're using this motorcycle when going home," Raven broke the silence. "Well, my dad said that I should use our limo, but, I wanted to feel the cold breeze on my skin," Rorek answered. "Oh, Ok, what's its brand?" Rave asked.

"It's a NCR Leggera 1200 Titanium Special, $1,045,000," Raven's mouth dropped a little.

"That's expensive."

Rorek just giggled, "It truly is." Rorek stopped his motorcycle when Raven told him to stop in front of a huge house with a big, yellow gate. Rorek gasped a little and whispered a little 'wow'. Raven's house is huge! It has cherry blossoms, a big fountain and most of all, a castle - like house.

"This is your house?" Rorek asked.

"Yeah."

The gate opened and revealed a tall, old man about his 40's with long black hair and hugged Raven. "Hi dad," Raven hugged her father back.

(In this story, Trigon is a kind, loving and protective father.)

"Hello honey, who is this man?" Trigon asked while giving Rorek a death glare. "H-He's umm-."

"My name is Rorek Smith, pleased to meet you sire, and I must say, I am honored to meet the most best productions owner," Rorek gave Trigon a little smile. "Hmmm, that's really flattering," Raven just growled. Trigon leaned at Raven's ear and whispered the 'he's okay, but still no dates for you young lady.'

"See you tomorrow lady Raven," Rorek waved goodbye to his friend and drove off. Raven is so happy, she just doesn't know why, but she's happy. Everytime she's with Rorek she feels happy. Unexpectedly, she smiled, Trigon noticed and glared at his little daughter.

"Hey, no boyfriends, you're too young," Trigon scolded his child playfully. "He's not my boyfriend!" Raven's face was red as a tomato. "You're blushing, do you like him?" Trigon teased his daughter.

"No way!"

"Yes way!

"No way!"

"Yes way!"

"Okay you two stop it right now," Arella said while walking to them. "He started it," Raven pointed at her loving dad. "No, I didn't," Trigon just shrugged. "Come on you two, dinner will be served in 15 minutes," Arella went inside their mansion. 'While on the motorcycle, I feel like I'm the princess that has been saved by my prince, and the motorcycle is his white horse, both of us would ride to the sunset, wait! What am I thinking?! Snap out of it Raven!' the violet - eyed girl scolded herself. Arella was wondering my is her daughter blushing like hell.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

End of Chapter 1

Hope Y'all enjoyed *Hugs and Kisses*

Raven: It's too cheesy you know

Me: And that what makes it romantic

Rorek: Well, most of the story is about Raven and I

Red X: Raven will be mine at the end, you'll see!

Rorek: Whatever

Raven: Red X! Keep your hands of me! Or I'll cut your dirty hands and send you to hell! (Blushing)

Me: Why?

Raven: H-He touched m-my b-

Red X: Round buttocks (Smirking)

Rorek: (Red in Anger) Get back here! How dare you touch her!

Me: Stop it you two!

Anyways, thank you for reading, don't be sad RedRae fans, I'll try my best to make romantic scenes between Raven and Red X.


	2. The Past With My Prince

Hey Guys, I'm back! Hope you'll enjoy thus chapter. Also, please review!

Red X: So, what is this all about?

Rorek: Of course, this chapter is all about my beautiful Raven and I. (Smirking)

Red X: What?! Is this true, Aubrey?!

Me: Uhhh...Well what he said is half right...

Red X: I'll kill you!

Me: (Running Away) Wait! Y-You're still in it too, so don't chase me!

Red X: Good to hear that one.

Raven: Are we gonna start or not?

Me: Okay, okay, and 1,2,3...Start!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 2: The Past with My Prince

It was 6:30 A.M, Raven's alarm clock had awaken Raven. The violet - eyed girl went down stairs and sat down the table with her beloved mom and dad. "Good morning, honey," Arella greeted her daughter and smiled at her sweetly. "Morning, Mom, Dad," Raven leaned down and kissed their cheeks.

The maids entered with their breakfast. Raven finished her breakfast and went inside the bathroom and get dressed. The dark girl then grabbed her bag and went inside the car, before she left, she waved her mother and father goodbye. Their car stopped in front of the school gate.

7:30, great, just in time,' Raven thought. "See you later Mistress Raven," her butler waved her goodbye and moved on to the road. The girl entered the school, many fans of hers gathered around her and went all 'I-love-you-Raven' mode.

Raven entered their room and said good morning to her friends. After 10 minutes, their teacher arrived. "Good morning, class," Mr. Cruz greeted his students. "Good morning, sir," the students stood up and sat down immediately. "I've already decided the project that I'll give you, and it's ballroom dancing, I'll pair you up and you two will be partners, if you two are cooperating well, then you'll have a high grade, got it?"

"Yes, sir,"

"Good, now, first is Kori and Robin..."

"Last is Raven and Rorek," Mr. Cruz finished his sentence. "Ohhh, joy," Raven said sarcastically. "Now everybody go to the gym, we'll start practicing," Mr. Cruz called his students.

IN THE GYM

"Everybody, go to your partners and get ready," the students went to their partners. Rorek placed his right hand on Raven's hip, Raven's left hand is on Rorek's shoulder, when their free hands touched, Raven gasped a little, she felt that she had felt this kind of sensation before...from someone else.

Rorek just smirked," Felt something familiar, Raven?"

"No, and just shut up," Raven growled. The music started and memories flashed in Raven's mind back to when she felt that kind of sensation before.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Flashback (Last Year)

"Honey, we're about to go," Arella called out to her daughter. "I'm coming, mom," Raven went down the stairs wearing a dark blue gown, that has slits on its sides with small diamonds that glittered, the gown really compliments her curves.

Arella gave her daughter her mask and Raven wore it, her maids gasped in awe, with the mask that really highlights the girl's amethyst eyes. "You guys ready?" Trigon asked while tying his tie.

"Yes."

"Will you look at my daughter, so mature and beautiful," the man complimented his dearest daughter. "Thanks dad," Raven smiled at her loving father.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late in the masquerade ball," Arella giggled. They went inside their car and stopped at a big hotel. Raven left her parents talking to anyone they met. She just leaned to a wall, lost in her own thoughts.

"A masquerade ball, huh? Some books I have read is that; if you'll go to this kind of ball, you'll be all alone, then suddenly, a handsome man wearing a mask would appear and ask you to dance with him," Raven thought.

All the women in there are dancing in the dance floor with their partners, except for Raven. The dark girl sighed, "I guess cheesy romance stories are just a child'd fantasy."

"Hey there."

Raven looked at the man, she gasped a little. He's handsome! He has ocean - blue eyes, long white hair, and a built body, too bad he's wearing a mask, which made him a little mysterious.

"S-Sure."

'Did I just stuttered? Darn it!' Raven thought. Both of them are in the dance floor, both of them gracefully danced at the center. "You're a really gorgeous woman," the mysterious guy said. Raven just blushed at his compliment, the man just giggled.

'Is he my Prince? Stop dreaming Raven!' Raven mentally slapped herself for thinking that. The music ended and the man led her to the balcony. "What's your name, my lady?" the man asked sweetly.

"Raven Roth."

"That's a very pretty name," Raven blushed again. "You know how to talk, right?" the man joked. "Of course I do, you can see that I don't have stitches that covers my mouth, do you?" Raven said slightly annoyed. "You're a feist one," the man giggled.

They talked, laughed and giggled together. 'Wow! Is this a love story or what? I just found my damsel in ditstress," The man thought.

The man looked deeply in Raven's eyes, getting lost just by looking at them, he leaned a little bit, with their faces only centimeters apart, Raven blushed and leaned forward a bit. They were about to kiss when a man interrupted the two.

"Miss Roth, your mother and father are outside waiting for you now," a man in a green tuxedo said to the violet - haired girl. "Yes, I'm coming," Raven said, a little bit disappointed that a romantic night has to end. "I'll escort you," the man smiled at her, and Raven nodded as a sigh of approval.

When Raven was about to leave, she turned to him one last time, "I'll meet you again, My Prince."

"I'll meet you again, My Beautiful Raven."

And that, he vanished out of thin air. 'W-What did I just say?! My Prince?! What the hell!' Raven shouted in her mind, blushing of what she called him.

"Raven, are you coming?" Trigon asked. "Yes, father," the dark woman entered their car and look out on the window. "Darling, who is the man that you've been talking to?" her dear mother asked. "H-He's just a friend," Raven blushed.

"No boyfriends, young lady," Trigon scolded his child playfully. "He's not my boyfriend!" Raven growled. "What's his name?" Arella giggled and asked her child.

'Oh no, I-I didn't knew his name!' Raven thought worriedly.

"Ahem, Earth to Raven?" Trigon joked. "Are you alright, dear?" Arella asked, worried for her daughter.

"I-I'm fine."

They arrived at their mansion, Raven went straight to her bedroom. 'Who is he? I hat to admit it but...I want to meet him again," Raven buried her face on her pillow and cried in frustration.

"I hope that I'll meet you again," Raven whispered to herself.

End Of Flashback

"Something wrong, Raven?" Rorek asked the amethyst - eyed girl. "Nothing is wrong," Raven lied. "Right, so, do you have a prince charming?" Rorek asked playfully.

"No."

"Aww, come on, I know that you've because you called him 'my prince', don't lie," Rorek laughed. 'H-How did he?" Raven asked herself blushing. The music ended and Rorek bowed to Raven.

Raven felt something in her right hand, when she opened her closed fist, she saw a paper saying: "Meet Me in The School's Balcony, Later in Recess."

Raven just sighed. When Raven finished her snacks she went straight to the school's balcony. She didn't see Rorek, instead, she saw a violet flower. She picked the flower, suddenly, someone covered her eyes.

"Who is there?"

Then, the person uncovered her eyes and smiled at her. "I always knew you were a feisty one," Rorek giggled. 'Feisty, Feisty, Feisty' these words echoed around her mind, only the mysterious handsome guy called her that.

"Rorek, I'll ask you something, and please be honest," Raven said while closing her eyes.

"Sure."

"H-Have I really met you before? At a b-ball?" Raven's eyes showed sincerity. "I don't need to lie to you. do I" Rorek smiled.

"Yes, I'm your handsome prince," Raven blushed. "S-So you're really the man that I've met before?" Raven asked. "Yup," Rorek nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?" Rorek just looked deeply in her eyes. There was a silence between them, but Rorek hated that kind of silence and decided to just answer her question.

"It's because I thought that someone is already your 'prince', and that I'm not worthy for you anymore," Rorek said while rubbing his neck with his right hand. "Am I still your Prince?" Rorek looked at Raven. "I have to admit it, yes, you're still m-my," Raven stopped her sentence there, because of the embarrassment.

"Your what, Raven?" Rorek aked Raven teasingly. "M-My Prince," the girl finally said. "Good, because I don't want anyone take my place," Rorek giggled.

Ding Dong

"It looks like break time's over," Raven said. "Let's go," Raven just nodded while smiling unexpectedly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After School

Raven was waiting for Rorek, he always drive her home evey afternoon, now, she's waiting for him like 10 minutes, Rorek was never late. Raven sighed and looked at her watch, '3:50.'

"Hey, Raven" A voice called her from behind. She turned around and saw Jason (A.K.A Red X) on his bike wearing a helmet. "What do you want Red X?" Red X lend Raven a violet helmet. "Here, I can drive you home," Raven shook her head sidwards which means 'no'

"I'm sorry, Red X, but I'm going home with Rorek," Raven said. "Oh, you mean the 'Good One'? Well, he's having a meeting in his club, and I think he'll go home late," Red X said.

"Really? Or are you lying?"

"I'm telling the truth, Sunshine, cross my heart hope to die," Red X said while forming an X on his left chest. "Okay then, I'll just text Rorek later that I'm home."

Raven got on his motorbike and it wore the violet helmet that Red X gave her. The vehicle started running along the road, unknown to them, before the took off, Rorek was there standing on the stairs of the school, seeing Red X with _his_ Raven really makes his blood boil in anger.

'How dare he! Raven should be mine,' Rorek thought angrily.

Raven hugged Red X from behind, to keep her from falling. "So, do you feel my muscles, Cutie Pie?" Red X teased. "Shut up, X," Raven growled. "I hope that 'good boy' won't take it personally that I'm driving his _crush_ to her home," Red X said while rolling his eyes.

"You're wrong, Rorek doesn't like me anyway," Raven hid her face at his back. "Nope, you're the one who's wrong, Miss Sexy, he had his eyes on you ever since you transferred here," Raven just blushed.

"Can't you call my real name, Ja- I mean, X" Raven asked. "Sure, I guess sometimes, hey, you can call me Jason when we're only alone," Red X smiled.

"Okay then, Jason," both of them giggled.

They stopped at Raven's house. "Thanks," Raven hugged Red X before entering the mansion. Red X stayed frozen in place. 'D-Did she just hugged me? Yes! Her first affection to me!' Red X thought while jumping up and down because of the joy.

End of Chapter 2

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Please review! I beg you!

Rorek" Shhesshh stop the acting, Aubrey!

Me: Shut up, Rorek!

Raven: Ahhh!

Rorek: What's wrong, Raven?

Me: Oh my gosh, what happened? (Rushed to the bathroom)

Raven: Somebody took my clothes while I'm in the shower!

Red X: Raven! Did something happened to you in there?

Me: Who did it? (Looking at Rorek and Red X)

Rorek: It can't be me, I was behind Aubrey all the time

Rorek: Neither am I

Me: Hmmmm...(Looking at the object that Red X's hiding)

Red X: What? (Sweating)

Me: Aha! (Snatched the thing at Red X)

Raven: (Went out with a towel to cover her body) *Gasp* I-Is that m-my...(Blushing)

Rorek: (Nosebleed)

Me: (Jawdrop) Dude! Why did you took Raven's clothes and her BRA AND UNDERWEAR?!

Raven: (Punched Red X) Damn you!

Me: See you guys soon! And please review!

Raven: Aubrey, help me punch this pervert!

Me: With pleasure (Grinning)


	3. Another Childhood Friend?

I'm back! Please enjoy and review.. This chapter is really, really long.

Red X: You had your moment with my Sunshine, Rorek, now, the spotlight is mine and Raven's.

Rorek: Whatever!

Raven: Don't fight!

Red X: Sure, babe (Grabbed Raven's ass)

Raven: Get your hands off me you sick pervert! (Blushing)

Rorek: Red X!

Me: One, two, three and start!

Rating: T (Mention of Rape and some dirty minds)

Anon - Wow! you know so much about Raven! I can see you're a huge fan of hers

L'andre the Demoness - I'm here now, I'll continue this story, don't worry.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 3: Another Childhood Friend?

AT SCHOOL

Algebra had never been Jason Todd's favorite subject, but watching his beautiful 'Sunshine' solve the problem on the board really makes his mind be filled with his little perverted fantasies. Long and violet hair that ran down to her hips, striking, amethyst eyes, thin waist, wide hips, long, slender, legs, nice ass...His daydream was interrupted when the teacher smacked his head with a long stick.

"Mr. Todd, you're grades are always low, and I know the reason, it's because you're always focused on Ms. Roth's body," the strict teacher said. "W-What, no, I-"

"Enough excuses, just focus on the class and not on some girl's body."

"But I-"

"Do I make myself clear?" the teacher cut t Red X's sentence. "Yes, maam," Red X sighed. When he looked at Raven, she was blushing, which made him smirk.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Recess

Ding Dong

When Red X was about to enter their classroom after he finished his snacks, somebody grabbed the collar of his uniform from behind and dragged him to a nearby alleyway. "Who the f**k is this?!" Red X shouted. When his collar was released by the certain someone, he turned around and saw his love rival, Rorek.

"What do you want, good one?" Red X spat. "You drove _my_ Raven to her house last afternoon, when I was the one who will!" Rorek yelled at the rich boy. "Your Raven? Heh! She doesn't like you, dude!" Red X said while he pushed Rorek backwards. "What did you say?" shadows crept thorough Rorek's eyes while he curled his hands to a fist and punched Raven's prince.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At Class

"Where's Mr. Smith and Mr. Todd?" The teacher asked, everybody just shrugged. When the class was about to start, a group of students began to run at the hallway. The teacher went outside and checked if what's happening. "What's going on here?" the teacher asked one of the students. "There's a fight in there," the student answered and started running towards the crowd.

The whole class ran out of their classroom, even Raven. The dark girl slipped to the whole crowd and saw Robin holding Rorek, Beastboy and Cyborg are holding Red X from fighting.

"Jerk Face!"

"Thief!"

"Loser Rich Boy!"

"Love Thief!"

"Stupid Human!"

"Idiot Worm!"

"You're the idiot one! You're always jealous when Raven is with me! Why can't you just accept that Raven hates you!"

"No! I'm her prince! She always liked me, and guess what, idiot, we almost kissed under the shining moonlight at a ball! Heh, now you're jealous."

"Stop this!" Raven went between the and told them to keep their mouth shut. "What's going in here?!" Bruce Wayne asked while storming into the crowed and Raven explained what happened. "Get to my office, NOW" Rorek and Red X just gave him a nod and glared at each other.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After School

raven walked home with Rorek, raven started their conversation. "Why did you punched him?" Rorek just stared at her at the mirror of his motorcycle. "I-I hat to admit it, Raven, but...I'm jealous," Raven looked at him questioningly. "Your jealous of me and Red X?" Rorek gave her a little nod.

Raven just blushed, and silence began to take over the two. They stopped in front of her house and Raven thanked Rorek.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Week...

Raven began avoiding Jason Todd and Rorek. They would say hello to her, but she would just look away. Even her friends noticed it. "Hey, Ravey girl," Jinx greeted her friend, but Raven just keep on walking. 'Raven is not like that, when someone greets her, she greets them back," the pink - haired girl thought.

Recess..

Raven sat with her friends, but she remained silent. "Friend Raven, we have noticed your behavior of your oddness since this week," Kori said to her best friend. "I-It's nothing, Kori, I have to go," Raven was about to go when Robin grabbed her left hand. "But you didn't even take a single bit on you snacks," Raven just pulled her hand back and left.

"Is she the O and the K?" the naive girl asked. 'I don't kown, Kori," Victor said worriedly.

At class...

Ok class, so when we add up this two numbers, we will get the answer..." Mrs. Mendoza said. Red X just stared at Raven. When Mrs. Mendoza asked a question, Raven raised her hand. The sleeve of her arm went down a little, and Red X gasped a little when he saw bruises and...kiss marks?

When the class ended, the whole class said goodbye to Raven, and she gave them a nod. Raven just said to Rorek that he'll just go ahead. Red X and Raven were left alone inside the classroom, the violet - haired girl packed her things. When she was about to leave, Red X grabbed her arm.

"Please don't hurt me, Malchior! I-I'll do anything you want me to do! Just don't hurt me!" Raven cried out, then covered her mouth, shocked at what she said. "Malchior? What did he do to you?" Red X asked, not letting anger flow through his veins.

"I-I said nothing," Raven was about run, but Red X pulled her to an embrace. "Please tell me, I don't want to see you like this, Raven, we'll solve this," when he looked at her, tears began to flow into her eyes. "

Raven turned around and covered her face in his chest, crying. "Ssshhh...He won't hurt you now, I'm here, I'll protect you," Red X comforted the crying girl while running his hand trough her hair comfortingly.

They went out of the campus and sat at a bench at the park. "Ummm..Did Malchior...ummm, you know," Raven just hugged herself and nodded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Flashback...

It was shooting day, at the Roth Productions' Building, Raven was called for the shooting. When she entered, she was greeted by the camera man. "Oh, good morning Miss Raven, I would like to introduce you to our newest memebers; Malchior Smith and Adonis Holmes," Raven just gave him a nod.

She didn't like both of them, they have been staring at her body for minutes, it was like they're hoping to undress her. "Okay! First is Machior and Miss Raven."

Both of them went to the bed, where they would pose. Raven and Malchior laid there. Machior's right hand was on Raven's hip, the other was under her chin, while Raven's hands were delicately laid on the sheets of the bed.

The camera flashed many times, when the shooting was over Malchior captured Raven's arm. "Hey cutie, love your body, you know what, my brother really liked you, he took everything from me, now, I am thinking that I would like to take his girl," Machior whispered into Raven's ear sexily.

"I'm no ones," Raven hissed back. "Not now, but maybe sometime, Adonis, tie her up," Adonis appeared out of the darkness and gagged, and tied the poor girl. Raven screamed, but it became a muffled cry. "Hehehehe, don't worry, babe, your body is now mine, your virginity and everything, you're all mine," Malchior laughed evilly.

They dragged her to a dark room and tied her up and took her virginity away, leaving her...broken.

End of Flashback...

Raven cried silently in Red X's arms. Red X kissed her forehead, but she didn't argue about it. Red X vowed to himself that he'll protect his love one, even if it means war.

Trigon picked up his daughter, the dark girl waved goodbye at her Knight in a shining armor and left.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Day...

Raven and Red X are paired up for a project, they agreed that they'll work on it that afternoon at the classroom. There are no class in the afternoon, due to the general meating of the teachers. Many students will come back for their project in the afternoon, including Raven and Red X.

That Afternoon...

"Hey there, Sunshine," Red X smiled at the violet - haired beauty. "Hey, Jason," Red X just giggled. "So, you like my name?" Raven just rolled her eyes. They went to the gym to borrow some glue and tape from Cyborg. She doesn't know that Malchior and his friends are there too.

Raven looked at Malchior and he winked at her, she turned away to avoid his seductive gaze at her. Red X placed a hand on Raven's waist and pulled her closer to him. "Don't look, just avoid him," Red X whispered at Raven's ear and nodded. When the borrowed that glue and the tape, they went inside their classroom and started their work.

Raven was painting the work, while Red X is cutting the designs. After and hour and a half, they finished it. Raven arrange threw the not needed items on the trash can. Red X saw a green paint besides is foot, and he smiled wickedly.

"Hey, Sunshine, turn around," Raven turned around to face the boy, when she did so, Red X dipped his index finger in the green paint and placed his finger on Raven's nose, leaving the paint there.

raven growled while Red X laughed. She picked the violet paint and did what Red X had done to her. They's re having the 'paint wars' and they laughed at each other. When Red X stepped on a paper, he fell down on Raven.

They stared at each other, locked with their gazes. Raven snapped back into reality, blushing, and pushed Red X off of her. They've arranged their things and went out of the classroom to give Cyborg his tools. They were talking to each other, when they were in the stairs, they saw the man who traumatized Raven, Malchior.

"Hey there, sexy, wanna join me in my apartment, we can have fun all night if you want," Raven's eyes were filled with fear and hid behind Red X. "What do you want from her?" Red X's hands were curled into a fist. "Well, if you must know, I want Raven," Malchior reached out to touch Raven, when a fist kissed his face.

Malchior ran to Red X and punched him back, they're fighting and Raven was yelling at them to stop. Malchior gave Red X his strongest punch, Red X fell down on his knees, his vision turning black, he became unconscious. "Now, now, cutie pie, don't be scared, let's have some fun," Malchior kissed Raven's neck, his hand on her hips, drawing her closer to him, and his other free hand gripping on the collar of her uniform, wanting to rip it to pieces.

"No! Stop! Jason!" Red X's senses it him, hearing the crying voice of Raven made him stood up. He ran to Malchior, his eyes are filled with hate, he charged towards the maniac and punched him very hard. Malchior crashed on the wall. "I won't let you hurt Rae - Rae," Raven's eyes were wide with shock, 'Rae - Rae?' memories flashed to her mind as the words echoed around her mind.

'I won't let you hurt Rae - Rae.'

'I won't let you hurt Rae - Rae.'

'Rae - rae.'

'Rae - rae.'

Flashback...

4 year - old Raven was sitting on the bench of the playground. Suddenly, a stone hit her head, which hurts. "Hey look, it's the bookworm," one of the kids teased her. "Get out of here you bookworm!" Raven covered her ears at their insults, suddenly, a figure stepped out, grabbing one of the kids' shoulder.

"I won't you hurt Rae - Rae."

The boy looked at the kid, giving him a demon glare. The boy ran away, scared at the brave boy's glare. "Are you alright?" Raven blushed and nodded. "You're cute, Raven," the boy giggled. "H-How did you know my name?" Raven raised her eyebrows.

"I known you because I always see you in your school," the boy smiled. "So, you're a stalker?" Raven growled. "No, I'm not," the boy laughed. He's handsome, especially his blue eyes.

Raven and the boy became best friends, she called him 'Jay - Jay' while he called her 'Rae - Rae' he didn't tell her about his true name. One sad day, Raven told the boy to meet her at the playground again. "Jay, I'm leaving to Gotham, I-I'm so sorry, my family needs me," Raven looked at the boy sadly.

The boy hugged Raven and kissed her forehead. "I'll never forget about you, Rae - Rae, I promise, I'll be waiting for you," Raven smiled at the boy while blushing. She looked at him one last time and hugged him tightly and let go of him. 'I'll see you again, my knight,' Raven whispered to herself while tears flow from her eyes.

End of Flashback...

"She'll be mine! You'll see!," Malchior then disappeared from nowhere. "You alright, Sunshine?" Raven's eyes are filled with shadows.

"Sunshine?"

"Red X, you have to tell me the truth, whoa are you really?" Red X gasped a little. "Did you ever met a little girl, who's been bullied then you saved her?" Raven;s voice was shaky at the moment.

"Raven I don't kno-"

"Quit lying, Red X!" Raven yelled at him. "Raven, I-

"Don't lie to me! I know that you knew me! Don't you remember me, Jay?!" Red X's eyes are wide in shock, when he looked at the amethyst - eyed girl, she was crying, Raven never cries!

"You hid the truth from me, you knew me, and you didn't even tell me that you're my childhood friend! I've searched for you!" Raven sobbed. "I guess, you never liked me, you hated me from the very start, you never told me because you want me to forget our friendship," Raven stood up and was about to run, when a pair of arms hugged her from behind.

"Don't you ever say that!" Raven's eyes are wide in shock. "Then why didn't you tell me?" Red X embraced her even more. "I was about to tell you, but, you're always happy with Rorek, I wanted for you to know me, but, I thought that I'll just ruin your life if I tell you because you're happy with that man and not me," Raven slapped him very hard on the cheek which made him flinch a little.

"You idiot! All night I'm crying because I've missed you and I thought that you left me, I never wanted to leave a friend like you, that's why I beg dad for us to come back in Jump City because I miss you" Red X pulled Raven back in the embrace. "I'll never leave you, I promised you, remember," Raven wrapped her arms around him. "Don't leave me again," she sobbed.

"I will never," Raven smiled a little. "I'm sorry because I slapped you," Red X just giggled. "I deserved it, Sunshine," Raven let go of Red X, and so did he. "I miss you, Jay - Jay."

"Me too."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

End of chapter 3

Hope you guys enjoy and review!


	4. Summer Time Fun and Confessions

I'm back guys! Please review

Red X: Hey, where's Raven?

Me: I don't know..

Raven: I'm already here! (Panting)

Me: Where were you?

Raven: I went to the mall with Kori

Red X: Oh, too bad, I wanted to pick bikinis with you

Raven: Shut up

Me: One, two, three, and go!

Chapter 4: Summer!

Speedy (Roy Harper) - 13 years old (Second Year Graduate, new transferred student in Jump City International University.)

The last semester ended, all of the students rejoiced because of summer. But, the fourth year students are very sad to leave their high school years behind. But, great news to them because their school is a University, but the College building is a far from the High School and Elementary building.

The buildings are separated because there is not enough space, that's why they placed the College department on a different place, but it's still a part of Jump City International University.

As, expected, Raven ranked first with a very high average of 97. Everyone congratulated the girl. Rorek, Malchior and Red X had the same rank of 95 which is the 3rd place. Robin ranked 2nd with an average of 95.67. Red X glared at Malchior while the teacher is giving instructions to them in the recognition day.

Malchior just looked at Raven, letting his fantasies flow in his mind. Rorek was looking at Raven too, he heard about the news of what his brother had done to his beloved princess, and he'll not forgive Malchior of what he did to an innocent beauty.

"Okay everybody, have a good day and see you next school year," All the class said goodbye to their teacher and jumped that the school year is over. The whole class went outside, Malchior grabbed Raven's hand and kissed her cheek; which creates shivers on Raven's spine.

"Malchior, please stop," Raven begged for the man to stop. "Why? Can't I congratulate my beautiful babe?" Malchior giggled and kissed her more. Raven was about to scream for help, but Malchior silenced her by kissing her lips. Malchior was enjoying this more and more, but a hand grabbed Raven and pulled her out of him.

He looked at the man and saw not only one, but three men, namely; Rorek, Jason Todd, and Richard Grayson. "We know what you did to Raven, brother," Rorek stepped in front of Raven, giving his brother a death glare. "Then, what do you care?" Malchior curled his hands into a fist.

"She's our friend, Malchior, and we'll protect her," Robin said. "Bird boy is right, Sunshine should be treated politely, and shall not be used for pleasure," Red X said.

"Whatever, you may have her this time, but she'll be mine," and that, Malchior left. "He's a loser," Robin nodded in agreement. "I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior, I'll make him pay dearly, Lady Raven," Raven's still behind Rorek, burying her face at his back.

"It's alright, my princess," Rorek hugged Raven to give her comfort and warmth. When Red X saw this scene, his blood boiled in jealousy, his face became red as an overripe tomato. "Hey, X, are you fine?" Robin asked the jealous boy. "Yeah, I'm fine, if Mr. goody two shoes here would stop hugging Sunshine," Rorek just growled at what Red X said and released Raven.

"Thank you guys," the three just smiled at Raven. Raven was angry at herself because she's afraid of Malchior! She shouldn't be, she's a smart, independent, and a strong woman! She shouldn't be afraid, what can you expect? The man broke her.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Start of Summer...

"It's hot as hell.." Raven growned. The violet - haired girl laid in her bed, wearing a sleeveless dark blue shirt and a red short. Their butler was checking the power source, Raven was frustrated because of the heat, she just opened the glass door to her balcony and let the cold breeze enter her room.

"Honey, I've brought you some cold drinks," Arella walked to her daughter and gave her the cold refreshment. Raven sat up and drank the drink and went back to groaning. "You know, we already fixed the pow-" her sentence was not finish because Raven quickly went to the air conditioner, like the speed of a lightning and turned it on. Arella just sweatdrop at the sight.

"At last!" Raven went to her bed and sat up again. "You know what, Raven, Garfield called earlier," Raven looked at her mother.

"Really?"

"Yes, he said that you and your other friends will go to that secret bonding place that he had found weeks ago and told me that all of you will have a camp over their for the whole summer if you guys like to. "Garfield planning, that's unexpected," Raven said.

"So, do you want to go?" Arella asked her daughter. "Yeah, I want to have a soothing summer with nature," Arella just giggled. "When is this camping exactly?" Raven asked.

"Oh, he said that it will be tomorrow, 8:00 A.M, at your school's main gate," Arella said. "Then who will pick us up?" Raven asked wile getting the big violet suitcase from her drawer. "His car will pick you up," Arella got up and helped her daughter get some clothes. "Oh no," Arella looked at her daughter.

"What's the matter, Dear?"

"I have no sunblock and my bikini is too tight for me now," Raven said. "Well then, why don't you text your girl friends to go with you to the mall and buy some," Arella said. "Oh, sure, I'm gonna change now," Arella nodded and went outside to give her daughter some privacy.

Raven got her Iphone and texted Kori, Karen, and Jinx.

_Raven to Kori: Hey, can you go with me to the mall?_

_Kori to Raven: It will be my pleasure, friend Raven :D_

_Raven to Kori: Please tell Karen and Jinx to come with us_

_Kori to Raven: Sure, no of the problems :)_

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At the Mall

"So, what store would you prefer?" Jinx asked. "I think we should buy the bikini first, then the sunblock," Karen nodded in agreement. The four girls went to a swimsuit shops and Raven picked the bikini she likes; Navy blue two - piece bikini with a ring that surrounds her neck and a two more rings that connects the bra straps. "You would look sexy on it, girl," Karen complemented. "She's right, friend Raven, you look sexy," Kori said admiring her friend's curves.

"Hehehe I bet Jason and Rorek would hang their mouths," Jinx giggled. Raven just blushed at purchased the bikini, then they went to a store and bought 4 sunblocks. After that, they hang out at the mall; watching movies, eating food and having a girl talk. They were talking, then suddenly Kori giggled unexpectedly.

"What's wrong, Kori?" Raven asked the tanned girl. "I was just thinking about picking a guy to rub sunblock on my back," Kori said while blushing. "I bet she wants Robin to do it," Jinx teased. "O-Oh course not," Kori blushed. "Yeah right, and I bet Raven would want Red X and Rorek do it," Karen teased the serious girl.

"No way!" Raven growled. "Hehehe that would be the great fun!" Kori said. "Whatever," raven rolled her eyes and the three girls just giggled at their friends stubbornness, which is very cute. They went home to pack for tomorrow. Arella helped Raven pack her things.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Morning...

Raven got up, ate, and change into her green T - shirt, violet shorts, and blue converse shoes, she also wore purple hat to protect her face from the sun.

"Where is Raven going?" Trigon asked his beloved wife. "She's going camping with her friends," Arella said. "I'm going now," Raven waved her hand. "Wait!" Raven stopped at her tracks and looked at her father.

Do you have sunblock?"

"Yes."

"Do you have extra clothes?"

"Yes."

"Did you bring your slippers?"

"Yes."

Do you ha-"

"Dad, I've everything here," Raven rolled her eyes at her father's protectiveness. "Go change into your pants, do you want insects to bite your legs?" Trigon said to his daughter. "Oh, dad, come on," Raven groaned. "Honey, she'll be fine, she put some lotion on herself to protect her from mosquitoes and insects," Arella said to her husband.

"Okay, you can go now, but please be careful," Trigon sighed. "Okay, dad, see you," Raven kissed her mom and dad's cheeks before going. "Kids these day," Trigon sighed. "Honey, call us if you need more clothes, we could bring you some in your camping spot if you need some," Arella told her daughter. "Sure, I'll call you if I need clothes, see you soon," and from that, Raven got in the car and went to their meeting place.

"She's just like you, Trigon."

"Why?"

"You two are stubborn."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are, dear."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Friend Raven, I'm so glad to see you," Kori ran to her friend and hugged her. Kori let go of the girl and smiled warmly at her. "I bet Friend Rorek and Friend Red X will love the bathing suit you have," Raven just blushed at what her friend had just said.

"They won't," Raven said. "Oh come on, you're the 'sexy', any guy would have their heels fall over you," Kori smiled. "You mean head over heels, Kori," Jinx corrected the naive girl.

"Of course."

Everyone had arrived, but are still waiting for Garfield to pick them up. "Hey, Sunshine, do you have your bikini ready for me?" Red X flirted at the amethyst - eyed woman. "No, you have too much of your ego," Raven rolled her eyes.

"Raven, it's so good to see you again, you look gorgeous as always," Rorek complemented the blushing girl.

_Beep Beep_

"Yo guys, get in," Garfield called at his friends. "Where's Robin?" Raven asked the challenging. "Oh, he's going with the others," Garfield said while driving. "With who?" Kori asked the boy.

"With Roy, Mas y Menos, and Victor, they're riding in Roy's car," Garfield said. "Roy? Who is he?" Rorek looked at Garfield with curiosity. "Oh, he's Robin's cousin, he's transferred from Hawaii and he's having his 3rd year life here in our school," Garfield said.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They've arrived in their destination, all they can see is trees everywhere. "I thought you said a beautiful spot, all I can see is trees and grass," Karen said. "Nope, it's here," Garfield pulled down a bush and a beautiful sight is seen; tall waterfalls, green grass, big lake with crystal clear water and a little cottage at the side. Everyone gasped at the sight.

"It's so...beautiful," Raven said. "But not as beautiful as you, Raven," Rorek smiled at the love of his life. Raven just blushed. They heard a car stop and saw Robin, Mas y Menos, Victor and a tall, orange - haired man that looked like Robin.

"Hey everyone, this is my cousin, Roy Harper," Robin introduced the handsome guy to them. Kori gave him a big hug and shook the hands of the others. Roy looked at each and one of them, when he looked at Raven, his eyes went wide.

"Hey beautiful, you're Raven, right? You're cute," Roy went to Raven and flirted with her. "Shut up," Raven rolled her eyes. While the redhead was flirting with Raven, two jealous boys from afar are burning with anger. 'How dare he! Raven must be disgusted right now,' Red X thought.

"Oh, are you Jason Todd? A.K.A Red X?" Roy looked at the blue - eyed boy. "Yes, now please get away from _my_ Raven," Red X growled. "Heh, your Raven? Are you kidding me?" Roy laughed while Red X growled.

"Just shut up! And will you just get away from her!" Red X shouted back. "Whatever," Roy said while rolling his eyes. He went over to Raven and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, then, a strong hand grabbed her away from him.

Raven just gasped when someone pulled her, she looked up to who he is and she saw her prince, Rorek who's holding her arm. "You stay away from her, you hear me?" Rorek growled. Roy just rolled his eyes and went to his cousin.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Before anyone could go into the water, each of them grabbed their tents and arranged it. Karen, Kori and Jinx went to their tents and changed to their swimsuit. They went out with their bikinis and went swimming. "Hey, where's Raven?" Robin asked the pink - haired girl. "She just entered her tent and I think she's gonna change into her bikini," Jinx said.

"Friend Robin, do you like my swimsuit," Robin blushed at seeing Kori in a bikini which complemented her body. "S-Sure Kori, you look great," Kori just smiled and went swimming. All of them were doing their respective things when the heard Raven's tent went open.

All of the boys have their mouths dropped to the ground, except for Cyborg and Robin who's eyes are very wide. Roy whistled in a 'wohooo, sexy babe in the house' manner. Rorek fainted with his face red like a tomato and Red X had a nosebleed.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Do I look horrible," Raven asked. "Oh no Friend Raven, you look ravishing and the hot! It really looks good on you!" Kori said while giving her a bubbly smile. "Yeah Rae, it looks good on you," Victor said while smiling. Raven just blushed at their complements, 'I knew that I should have worn a one - piece bikini.'

"Friends what happened to friend Rorek and friend Red X?" Kori asked them when seeing the 2 boys and their conditions. "Hey Rae," Red X called the girl. "What?" Raven growled. "Do you want to share my tent with you tonight? I really want a company you know," Red X flirted, Raven blushed at what he's trying to get at.

"Not on my watch, now, stop ogling at Raven and go do your jobs," Victor dragged Red X away from Raven to stop his nosebleed, while Robin and Gar carried Rorek to their cottage.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Cannonball!" Gar and Victor jumped in the lake laughing. "Friend Raven, do you want to do the swimming with us?" Kori asked her friend. "No," Raven said simply in her monotone voice. "D-Do you hate me friend Raven?" Kori said while big teary eyes. "O-Of course not," now Raven was nervous.

"T-Then why won't you want to go and do the swimming with me? Is it because you have the grudge against me?" Kori was about to wail like a baby. "I-I'll go with you, and I-I' not mad at you, why would I be? And please don't cry" Raven said nervously.

"Okay, I will wait for you in the water," Kori said happily while running to the lake. 'Whoa, mode swing,' Raven thought. Raven has no choice, she put on some sunblock and started to walk towards the lake to her friends. "What took you so long?" Karen said. "I was putting on some sunblock," After she said that, Jinx screamed.

"What's wrong friend Jinx?" Kori asked worriedly. "I-I haven't put on sunblock on my body!" Jinx said while running back and forth. "M-Me too, oh no!" Karen and Kori did the same what Jinx was doing.

"No wonder my skin is getting tan, I've been in the water for 4 hours straight!" Jinx cried. "I'm now the tanned skin, I don't want my skin to be like friend Karen's, I don't want to be the dark American," Kori wailed. "Hey!" Karen growled.

Raven just shrugged and continued swimming. The sun was setting and the whole team changed into their pj's and went inside the cottage to eat dinner. Gar was laughing at Jinx when seeing her tanned skin, "W-What happened to you?"

"Shut up, Gar," Jinx spat at the little guy. They ate dinner and they were about to go back to their tents and sleep, when Gar stopped them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, we still haven't watch an spooky movies," Gar grinned evilly. "Go watch by yourself, in fact when we watch horror movies, you're the one who always curl like a beach ball and shout at us to stop the movie," all of them laughed at knowing this.

"Ah! Do you have to tell them?" Raven just shrugged. "Well, the movies that I've watch sometime is that when you do the camping they really watch these 'horror' movies," Kori said while putting her index finger under her chin.

"I guess we can do it," Robin said, everyone just agreed except Raven. "Do we have to? I want to read," Raven groaned. "Why Rae? Are you scared," Gar taunted her which made her blood boil. "Fine! I'm no chicken like you and I'm certainly no beach ball who's saying that he wants to watch horror movies then screamed at us to stop it," Raven growled at Gar which made him shiver a bit.

"Okay, gang, let's get in the cottage and watch some horror movies," Victor said. "But we don't have the tapes for the horror movies," Kori said. "I've bought some," Jinx pulled out Wicked Scary 3 and Ghoul in City (I made that one up) out from her bag.

"When did you even bother to bring those?" Raven glared at the girl. "Oh, I just thought that maybe we girls would like to watch some thrill, but, when all of us want to watch some, we can use this, " Jinx handed the tapes to Victor.

"I've got an idea, guys!" Karen exclaimed with a light bulb above her head. "What idea?" Robin asked. "How about after we watch these movies, we all go out in the woods and test our courage," Karen grinned evilly at them.

"I- hehe, I think that we're tired today, and maybe that we should rest after this," Robin said while looking away nervously. "What? Are you a chicken?" Karen teased the poor boy. "Grrrr fine! I'm not a chicken! Who's in?" all of them raised their hands, not wanting to be called a chicken.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The movie started smoothly and then, it is beginning to be scary. Robin had his eyes wide, Kori is putting both her hands on her face, but still making a little hole for her to see the movie, Victor is shaking, Gar's face was white as paper, Raven's eyebrows were frowning; a little disturbed at the gore scenes, Karen was shaking while holding Victor's hand, Mas y Menos are holding each other, Roy was holding his mouth, Jinx was hiding her face on a pillow, Rorek was a little afraid, and Red X's mouth were opened a little.

'I'll kill you fro this idea, Gar,' Red X thought. There, the teenage girl was running to the basement and looked the door, when she turned around, the psychopath was there, holding a saw full of blood and in grinning at her sickly, he went to the screaming girl and tortured her.

Robin, Kori, Gar, Victor, Mas y Menos, and Jinx screamed, Roy ran outside to vomit, and Raven; who sat between Rorek and Red X pulled their arms to her and trembled. Rorek pulled her closer to him and whispered at her ear, "Everything's alright, my beautiful princess."

Red X is mad at Rorek, but he decided not to fight with him, not when Raven is trembling with fear, Red X just placed his other hand on Raven's head and ran his fingers up and down her violet locks, comforting her. Raven felt both relieved and embarrassed, she felt comfort from Rorek and Red X, embarrassed because she is acting like a little scared schoolgirl.

The movie ended and all of them are pale...very. "So, w-who's ready for the Courage Test in the woods," Victor asked a little scared. "I-I was just joking back t-then, guys, l-lets just g-go to sleep," Karen said while trembling. "I agree," all of them said.

All of them were in their tents sleeping, except for Red X; who Robin requested before he would sleep, he should check if everyone is in their respective tents, Red X just agreed. He checked everyone, except for Raven's.

The dark girl's tent is color navy blue, he opened the door of the tent and saw that in the inside it is colored deep violet, there, he saw his sleeping beauty covered in a red blanket. He just smiled at the sight, her eyes closed, mouth slightly open, and her chest rising and moving downward because of her breathing. Before he went out, he kissed her forehead and smiled one last time.

He went to his red tent and fell asleep. "You'll be mine sooner or later, my dark angel," Red X whispered.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next morning, Raven was the first one to get up. She grabbed her clothes, shampoo, soap and towel and head towards the bathroom. She entered the bathroom, lost in her own thoughts about last night. 'Did Red X just kissed last night? I'm not drunk, right? And why did I grabbed one of Red X's and Rorek's arm last night? Ugh! I'm like a stupid idiot!' Raven thought.

Getting lost in her own thoughts, Raven forgot to lock the door of the bathroom and just undress herself and got in the shower.

Red X yawned, he stretched and grabbed his clothes and things needed to bath and went out of his tent. When he was outside he also saw Rorek carrying his towel, clothes and a bottle of shampoo outside his tent, ready to go to the bathroom.

"Hey, I'm the first to go in the bathroom okay?" Red X demanded Rorek. "Whatever," Rorek rolled his eyes. Both of them went to the bathroom, Red X opened the door and got a massive nosebleed, Rorek's jaw dropped to the ground.

Raven noticed that the door was opened by someone and when she looked who it is, she blushed very hard and screamed. Raven quickly grabbed her towel and covered herself with it. Red X was wiping the blood in his nose and Rorek shut his mouth.

"Get out!" Raven shouted at Rorek and Red X. "You can go ahead, Rorek, I want to watch her for a moment," Red X said. "Nah, I'll stay with you here," Rorek said.

"I said, GET OUT, OR ELSE I WILL CUT YOU HEAD AND THROW YOU BODY IN THE SEA!" Raven shouted again on the top of her lungs. The boys ran away, scared to death. Raven just shut the door again, making sure that it's locked this time.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They swam and played the whole morning. When the sun was about to set, all of them went inside the cottage except for Raven who sat on the top of the waterfalls, admiring the sunset. 'It's so beautiful,' Raven thought. Suddenly, someone placed their hand on her shoulders and when she turned around, she saw Rorek smiling at her.

"What are you doing here?" Rorek asked sweetly. "I should ask the same to you," Rorek just took a sit next to her and also admired the sunset. "It's so beautiful right?" Raven smiled.

"But not as beautiful as you," Rorek said while closing his eyes, feeling the cold breeze. Raven blushed at what he just said and hid it perfectly. "About earlier, Red X and I are very sorry," Rorek looked at Raven apologetically. "Nah, I didn't locked the door, it's alright," Raven said while not taking her eyes off the sunset.

"I have to admit, I like you body, you've got some sexy curves, Raven," Rorek giggled. "Hey! Stop saying that, Mr. Pervert," Raven growled. "You're cute when you're angry," Rorek laughed which made Raven blush. "Change topic, please," Raven growled.

"Okay, calm down, so, why are you so attracted to the sunset?" Rorek looked at the amethyst - eyed goth. "Not only the sunset, but also the sunrise," Raven said.

"Yeah, why?"

"I don't know, ever since I was little, I've always love things like these," Raven said calmly. "You know, I've my own sunset and sunrise," Rorek smiled. "Really? What?" Raven asked the boy. "More like who, dear," Rorek giggled a little.

"Then who?"

"You"

Raven blushed at what he said, "M-Me?"

"Yes, you," Rorek moved closer to Raven, laying his hands on hers. "You're the light signifies the start and the end of my day, your beauty is like the sunset and the sunrise that can always be seen everyday, and most of all, you're my sunrise and sunset because...you give light to my day," Raven just blushed.

"Rorek that was so...sweet," Rorek just kissed her hands, when he lift his head up, his face was very close ro Raven's. 'Should I kiss her?' Rorek thought. He just leaned closer and closer, he closed his eyes, then, he felt something touch his lips but not Raven's lips, when he opened his eyes he saw Raven's index finger on his lips.

"Do you think that it would be that easy?" Raven chuckled a little. "Uhh...Yeah," Rorek placed a hand behind his neck smiling nervously. "It's not that easy Rorek, do you think that we're watching the sunset, you saying sweet things to me and that we're only centimeters apart makes me wanna kiss you?" Raven giggled a little.

Rorek blushed in embarrassment. "Rorek, what do you feel about me?" Raven asked while blushing. "I-I can't hide it anymore! Raven, I like you, ever since we've met in that ball before, I s-started to...gain feelings towards you," Raven just gasped in shock.

"I-Is that what you feel towards me?" Rorek nodded. "Sorry Rorek, I'm not ready," Raven looked down. "It's alright, my princess, I'll wait, even if you won't love me, I will always and I will not stop until you're mine," Rorek said confidently, which made Raven giggle a little.

"It's getting dark, let's get in," Rorek lend Raven a hand and went to the cottage to eat dinner. When Rorek was about to enter his tent, Raven held his right hand and kissed his cheek. "That's for courage for telling me how you feel," and from that, Raven left, leaving a unconscious Rorek laying on the grass.

Red X saw the whole scene, his heart broke. 'Don't worry, Sunshine, I'll tell you how I feel sooner or later' Red X thought sadly. They spent the whole summer in that lake. They are now 3rd year students, well...some of them. They spend their summer in the lake swimming, playing or hiking. Now, they would make the best of their summer because when school year will start again, it will only be assignments, test, projects and boring lessons.

End of Chapter 4

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Yay! Rorek confessed his feeling towards our favorite dark bird! You must be happy RorekxRae fans, right? Hehehe. But one problem...Red X is left heartbroken, ooohhh, poor boy. Don't worry RedRae fans, I'll make a sweet moment between them, okay? See you sooner guys!


	5. Jealousy

Ah, at last! I can update faster now! Guys, please, please, please review on what do you guys think about my fic, and no flames please. I'll be adding OCxRae, don't worry, RorekxRaeXRed is still the most main couples here. OCxRae will be in this chapter.

Raven: *Yawn* I'm getting sleepy here!

Me: Just wait, will you?

Rorek: Hey! Who is this? (Pointing at a guy)

Me: Oh, he's the OC

Starfire: Nice to meet you friend!

Man: Yeah, please to meet ahhh!

Starfire gave him a bear hug.

Me: Star, have mercy on the poor guy

Red X: So, he's Starfire's partner

Me: Nope, it's Raven's

Raven: Me? Again? Aw, man!

Rorek and Red X: Aubrey! We'll kill you!

Me: Ahh! 1, 2, 3 and start! Please remeber me if I can't make it!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Reader103: Well, you'll know that in the end hehehehehehe :D

L'iandre the Demoness: Hehehehe I can see you like the nosebleed scenes hahahahaha!

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"1 week and class will resume," Raven mumbled to herself. "Raven dear, someone is calling for you on the phone," Arella called her one and only daughter. Raven walked down the stairs and went straight to the phone. "Hello?" Raven called. Arella is looking at her daughter while calling to this 'someone', when Raven had put down the phone, she's smiling happily.

"Who is it dear?" Raven looked at her mom and smiled. "Ryan is coming home to Jump City," Arella smiled too, hearing Raven's best childhood friend since she's 2 years old until she's 11. "Oh, how wonderful! Have you told him that we'll pick him up in the airport?" Raven nodded.

Arella's phone rang, it took like 5 minutes to end her conversation with the man. "Who is it, mom?" Raven asked while combing her hair. "It's the company, they needed me their for 3 weeks, and I'm using the car," Arella said.

"Then I'll use the limo," Arella shook her head as a 'no'. "Your dad will be using it too, and the other limo had been transported to Japan because your Aunt will be using it for the act," Raven sadden a little, then an idea stroke her head.

"How about I'll tell Victor that I need to borrow the Titans car, then all of my friends will pick him up with me," Raven said. "I can't see why not," Arella agreed to her daughter and went upstairs to pack her bag for the 3 - week trip. "Mom, when will you go?" Raven asked, her voice filled with disappointment because her parents will be very busy again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, honey, I'll be going now, I promise, when I come back, we'll be having a mother and daughter bonding time, okay?" Arella said to her daughter, Raven just gave her a fake smile. "At least you were better than him," Raven mumbled. "I'm better than who, dear?" Arella looked at her daughter confused.

"Dad," Arella just sighed and walked to her daughter to comfort her. "Dear Raven, I know that you only see your father sometimes, but, he's doing this for you," Arella said for her daughter to understand her. "He doesn't even bother to spend time with me, at least you're still here," Arella just hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy will always love you, my most precious bird," Raven smiled a little bit, when she looked up at her mother, she saw tears forming in her eyes. "Mom, are you okay?" Arella just nodded and kissed her daughters forehead.

After an hour, Arella left, but before she left, Raven hugged her tightly, and she left. 'You'll know the truth sooner or later, my beloved Raven,' Arella thought sadly.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After 3 hours...

At Victor's house

"Yeah, I beat you dude," Victor danced as he beats Garfield on a racing game. "No fair! You're too good for this game!" Gar grumbled. "Hhehehehehe, you bet, grass stain," Victor laughed. They are arguing when Victor's phone received a message.

Victor grabbed his phone to see who it is. "Dude, who's it?" Gar ran to Victor to see who it is, both of them read the message and replied to it:

_Raven: Hey, Vic, can I borrow the Titans car?_

_Victor: Why?_

_Raven: I need to pick up my friend tomorrow morning_

_Victor: Anything for my little sis! What time is it?_

_Raven: 8:30 A.M, tell the others to come with us_

_Victor: Sure, just wait outside of your house at 7:00 A.M_

_Raven: You're the best, Vic, see ya_

_Victor: Yea, see you soon_

"Yay! I'm gonna go tomorrow too!" Gar jumped happily. "Raven's gonna hate this," Victor mumbled.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Ryan is coming home, I miss him so much, I wonder what he looks like now," Raven said to herself while laying on her bed with her pet cat, Kurone. The cat purred at Raven's stomach, which tickles her. "Kurone, it tickles hahahaha," Raven laughed at the tingly sensation.

Kurone is a black cat that has a red diamond on her head, not a real diamond, but some fur on her head is red and its formation is in diamond style, which Raven found unusual. Raven found this cat 3 weeks ago in their camping spot, when she and the others were talking, a black cat appears. Kori was about to touch it, but it hissed at her, the cat was full of bruises and marks.

Robin said to get rid of it, but Raven refused, which made the whole group surprised. Raven went to that cat, at first the cat hissed at her, but when Raven's hand came in contact on its head, the cat calmed down. Raven decided to call her Kurone, 'Kuro' means black in Japanese and ne came from the word 'neko' which means cat in Japanese.

Raven played with her cat's ears. She looked at under her table and saw a photo album, she took it and saw her pictures with Ryan, which made her smile.

FLASHBACK

12 years ago...(Of course, because Raven is now 14 years old, and she met Ryan when she's still 2 years old.)

Little Raven Ryan are running around the mansion's garden and laughed together. They are best friends for as long as they can remember, they grew up together, play together, read together, and went to the same school. After 9 years, they've been separated because Ryan and his family will go to England, while Raven will be in Gotham.

Before Ryan would leave her, he gave her a ring that has a raven on it. They said goodbye to each other, but Ryan made a promise that he'll come back someday to her.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh, Ryan," Raven sighed. She placed the photo album of them back to where she found it. Kurone jumped on her shoulders and purred at her. Raven just pat her head to make the cat happy.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Day...7:30 A.M

"Raven!" Victor and Robin called to her, and Raven saw them at her house's gate, she went to them and got inside the car. "Hello friend Raven, a glorious morning to you!" Kori hugged the violet - haired girl and let go of her. "So, who is this friend of yours? Is it a he or she?" Gar asked the girl. "His name is Ryan Xavier Williams, and he's a he," Gar just let out a small 'oh'.

They stopped at Red X's house, and they saw Rorek with him, waiting for them. "They're coming?" Raven asked while growling. "Yeah, you said everybody," Victor said.

They got in the car and sat next to Raven. "Good morning, Sunshine, you look beautiful," Red X flirted. "Shut up, X," Raven looked away from him. 'What is wrong with him today? The emotion in his eyes, it's so...sad,' Raven thought.

"So, Raven, when are we going to meet your beautiful friend?" Rorek asked. "Beautiful? My friend is a boy! He's my most treasured childhood friend since 2," Red X and Rorek' jaw dropped.

"A BOY?!" Red X and Rorek screamed in unison. "Yes, a boy," Raven said again. "Friend Rorek and Friend Red X, are you two the jealous," Kori asked. 'Obviously,' Both of them thought, still red in anger.

They arrived at the airport, now all they have to do is wait. "I'm gonna look around if he's now here," Raven asked permission to Victor and he nodded. "Humph!" Rorek and Red X crossed their hands, looked away and pouted. "What's wrong with you two?" Raven asked while glaring at the two boys.

"Nothing," they mumbled, Raven just sighed. "Friend Raven, look, there's a handsome guy over there" Kori pointed to a tall handsome guy, carrying a blue suitcase, and he looks like he's looking for someone. When ha turned to Raven, he smiled warmly, the gang looked at Raven and saw her smiling too.

Raven ran to the tall man and hugged him, Rorek and Red X's jaw dropped and flames took over their body. "Ryan! I miss you so much!" Raven hugged the man tighter. "I miss you too, Rae," Ryan hugged Raven back. Ryan placed both of his hands on Raven's waist and swing her in the air, Raven was laughing.

Rorek was breathing out fire, while Red X was punched the wall near him and smoke went out of his ears and nose. "Uhhh...are they alright?" Victor asked while pointing at the two boys who are pulling their hair out. "I don't think so," Kori sweatdropped.

Raven led Ryan to the gang and introduced him to them. "Nice to meet you all," Ryan shook hands of each and one of them, when he was about to shake Red X's hand, Red X turned away and shook his hands. When Ryan shook Rorek's it's hot as fire, he felt like Rorek was made of flames.

"Dude, where are you going to school to?" Robin asked. "I'm gonna go to Gotham City International High School, but in weekends, I'll be visiting Raven," Ryan smiled at them. "Oh, then how about we'll drop you by your house?" Ryan just nodded at Victor.

Ryan sat next to Raven in the Titans car and they chat. Rorek and Red X were glaring daggers at the new boy. To their great shock, Raven placed her head on Ryan's shoulders and smiled a little. "AAAAHHHH!" Rorek and Red X screamed in anger which grabbed everyone's attention.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Rorek and Red X just huffed and said that nothing is wrong. Raven knows that they're jealous, what are they so jealous? The girl was just having a good time for the friend that she loved the most.

"Where's your house, dude?" Gar turned to Ryan. "Oh, my house is just in front of Raven's," Victor and Gar just nodded. 'Damn it! No wonder Raven likes him! He's handsome and kind, and their houses are close to each other!' Red X and Rorek thought.

They stopped in front of Ryan's house and Raven followed him. When both of them went out of the car and thanked Victor, the gang looked at Red X and Rorek.

"What?"

"What's wrong with you two?" Robin asked while his eyes narrowing. "Nothing!" Both of them shouted at the same time. "Yea, you two are like wanting to destroy the world," Victor said while narrowing his eyes too. "Yeah, dudes, are you two okay?" Gar asked.

"It's not thing! I'm just feeling this weird sensation when that Ryan guy is with Raven," Red X said. "I'm feeling that kind of feeling too," the gang just giggled, some laughed. "What's so funny?" Red X growled.

"Y-You two are jealous!" Victor laughed. "We're not!" they just keep on teasing them non - stop.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

That Saturday...

Red X was walking around the mall, flirting with girls, then, he saw Ryan and Raven walking towards the book store. Red X growled and said goodbye to the girls. He followed the pair and hid in some book sections so that he'll not be seen. He was about to move forward on a curve way when a white - haired handsome guy bumped into him.

"Red X? What are y-" Rorek didn't finish his sentence when Red X covered his mouth shushing him. "Ssshhhh! We might get caught by the two," Red X whispered angrily. "Two? You mean Raven and Ryan?" Rorek whispered back.

"Well, duh, wait...how did you know?" Red X raised an eyebrow.

"I was following them too."

"Then let's go together," Rorek just nodded in agreement. They have followed the pair from the bookstore to a restaurant, Raven and Ryan took a seat in one of the tables and chat, laugh and giggle. They finished eating and followed them to the grocery.

Red X and Rorek noticed that the pair began walking faster, and walked to a curved way. They were about to go there too, but when they do, they saw Raven, her arms crossed, and an angered face, while Ryan was looking at them only.

"H-Hi," Red X smiled nervously and so did Rorek. "Hi? Is that all you have to say?!" Raven's angered was getting the best of her now. "Raven we-"

"No! No more explanations! I saw you two when we passed some mirrors in the hardware center here in the grocery store," Raven growled angrily. "Raven..." the two looked at them apologetically. "Why are you two sneaking up on me?! I hate it when someone is waiting what my next action is! You know what?! Get over with this 'jealous' business of yours, before I will get really mad! Let's go Ryan," Raven held Ryan's hand wanting to go.

"Just go ahead of me, Rae, I'll talk to them for a while," Ryan smiled warmly at Raven and she just nodded, Raven gave one glance at Red X and Rorek, but she looked away immediately at them, she just walked away from them.

"Look, guys, I know you hate me because of our bond, but please, don't hurt Raven, you can gang up on me, bully me, hurt me or humiliate me in public, I don't care, as long as you'll just respect Raven," Ryan's voice was filled with concern and seriousness. Ryan left, leaving the 2 men in shock.

End of Chapter 5

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

My OC:

Name: Ryan Xavier Williams

Birthday: July 17

Age: 14 years old

Height:: 6'1

Eye color: Blue - green

Hair color: Yellow - orange (His hair is like Kid Flash's)

Body: Not too Muscular and not too skinny or fat

Personalities: Kind, Sweet, Protective of Raven, loving, caring, and easily jealous

Favorites: Books, coffee, magic and technology

Dislikes: Noise, lousy people and arrogant people

Secret Crush: Raven

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yay! I've finished this chapter! Oh no! Rorek and Red X made Raven mad at them, will she ever forgive them? Or break their bonds? What is the thing that is Arella keeping from Raven? And a quadrangle has been formed! Please review

Raven: I'm sleepy

Me: What's up with you being sleepy?!

Raven:


	6. Hidden Secret and Red X's feelings

I've updated fast, right? Please review and please no flames. I hope you guys will enjoy. :) and I have an OC in this chapter too.

Starfire: Friend Rorek, how's Friend Red X and you?

Rorek: Oh, we're fine, Star (Hitting Red X with his elbow)

Raven: Quit it you two!

Red X and Rorek: He started it! (Pointing at each other)

Me: *Sigh* 1,2,3 and start

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 6: Hidden Secret and Red X's feelings

School years have started again, in Raven's class, there are no new students. Robin, Raven, Rorek, Red X, Kori and Malchior are still in the same class. "Hi Rae," Rorek and Red X greeted Raven nervously. Raven just looked away and walked past them.

Raven is still angry at what happened in the mall. Rorek wants to apologize, just as the same as Red X. Raven sat in her chair and saw two roses, she reads the letter;

_Dear Raven,_

_ We are sorry for what happened at the mall. If you won't forgive us, then, it's okay, but remember, we will journey to the pits of hell just for our friendship to come back. We're sorry..._

_ Red X and Rorek_

Raven just sighed at reading the letter. 'I think I'm just overreacting a little bit," Raven thought and placed the two roses in her bag. The school bell rang and Rorek and Red X sat in their seats and saw a violet letter on their desks. It says;

_Hey Guys,_

_ I forgive you, so don't be sad will you? And better get over your jealousy business, okay?_

_ ~ Raven~_

The teacher entered the classroom and Rorek and Red X shouted 'Yes!' with joy, knowing that they're friends with Raven again. "Mr. Smith and Mr. Todd, sit down and keep quiet!" Rorek and Red X just nodded ashamed. They look back at Raven and saw her smiling at them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

After Class...

"Raven!" Red X called the amethyst - eyed girl. "What?" Raven growled. "Let's go somewhere else," Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Where?"

"You'll see, but cover your eyes first," the boy smiled. "You better lead me to a safe place, if not, I'll kill you," Raven threatened the brown - haired boy. Red X laughed and nodded. Red X rode them to a hill and covered her eyes with his handkerchief. "Are we there yet?" Red X just said 'no' to her.

When Red X pull off the handkerchief from her eyes, Raven gasped, they're in the place where they play when they were kids. Red X had led her to her favorite place in Jump City, the place is a tall hill, it has a cherry blossom tree and you can see the city lights from there.

"You remember?" Raven nodded and smiled a bit, remembering the times that they had before. "Come, sit down with me," Red X signaled Raven to sit with him under the cherry blossom and she sat down with him. They were in silence when Red X heard Raven sighed."What's wrong, Sunshine?" Raven just looked away.

"Nothing."

"I know it when something is wrong, Rae, please tell me," Raven looked at him straight in the eyes. "It's complicated, okay?" Red X just sighed at her response. "Please, Rae, I can help you and save you from this problem," Red X begged raven to tell him.

"Okay, it's just...When I was little, my dad and mom would take me to a place like this and have picnic, now, it's over," Raven's face was filled with shadows and her aura changed to sadness and sorrow.

"Rae..."

"But, I'm lightened a little bit when I met great friends," Raven let out a fake smile. "Raven, stop this..." Red X looked straight unto Raven's eyes. "Stop what?" Raven asked. "Giving fake smiles," Red X said. "I'm no-"

"Raven, please, I don't want to see you hurt anymore! You're always hiding in the dark, faking smiles, telling us that everything's fine and cry behind closed doors! Stop this, please" Red X cut Raven's sentence and his eyes are filled with concern and a spark of anger.

"Jay, I'm doing this for you so that you'll never be hurt," Raven said. "But you've hurt me, Rae," Red X mumbled. "I would never! Sure, I punch you and say death threats to you but you seem okay, and when we were in the car that we ere about to go and fetch Ryan, you look sad," Raven said worriedly.

"I'm hurt because I saw you and Rorek on the waterfalls! I saw you two and heard everything on what you guys said! I'm hurt because...I LOVE YOU TOO!" Raven gasped at what he said. "Y-You what?" Raven stuttered.

"I love you Raven, I can't hold this feeling anymore, I've loved you ever since we were kids, please Rae," Red X hugged Raven and kissed her forehead. "Jason, I-I can't," Red X let go of the violet - haired woman and looked at her.

"Why? Because there is Ryan?"

"No, I don't love him! I-I love you and Rorek, but, I can't pick and I'm not ready yet," Raven said while looking away from him. "I'll wait Raven, I love you and I will wait, I promise and I'll continue to protect you," Red X kissed Raven's forehead again. "If you need someone to hear you out, I'm here," Raven let out a smile, a real smile. "You know what Rae, If you're Rorek's sunset and sunrise, you know what are you to me?" Red X smiled.

"What?"

"You're my beautiful moon," Raven raised her eyebrow.

"Why?"

"You're my light in the dark night, you signify the right way for me, and most of all, because the radiance of the moon is like your beauty, every time I see you, I know who I am," Raven just smiled at this. "You know, I never knew that your a man of words," Raven giggled a little. "You know what, Jay, my mom and I never had a picture when she bore me when I was still a baby," Red X's eyes are wide.

"Why?"

"I don't know

Red X stood up and lend Raven his hand. "We better go home now, it's getting dark," Red X gave Raven a ride to her house. Before she entered the mansion's gate, she ran to Red X and gave him a peck on his cheeks where a trickle of blood escaped his nose. Raven giggled and went in the house.

"A kiss huh?" Red X placed his hand on where she pecked him and smiled to himself.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

That Saturday, the titans are having a sleepover at Raven's house. "Friend Raven!" Kori ran Raven and hugged her. "Kori, I think Raven can't breath," Robin said to the tanned girl. "Sorry," Kori let go of Raven and smiled at her. "Hey!" they looked at the source of the sound and saw Karen, Jinx, and Roy.

Rorek and Red X arrived at the same time. That night, they're having so much fun in Raven's bedroom. Rorek and Red X were playing chess when a black cat jumped on Red X's head. "Who's cat is this?" Red X asked while pointing at the black cat.

"She's mine, her name is Kurone," Raven said while reading a book while laying on her bed. "Oh, you've a cat too? I've brought mine here," Rorek opened his bag and revealed a white cat with blue eyes. "Mine too," Red X opened his bag and an orange cat with an x on his head jumped out of his bag.

"Whoa! Why did you dudes placed those poor thing inside you bags" Victor asked. "Well, out bags have air holes and they can breath, we brought them here because we want too," the two cats went to Kurone and purred, Kurone just walked away from them.

"Oh! Those three adorable cats are just like Friend raven, Friend Rorek and Friend Red X!" Kori squealed. "Yeah, look Red X's and Rorek's cat are fighting to get Kurone's attention," Robin sweatdropped. "What's the name of you cat?" Roy asked Rorek.

"His name is Lelouch." (I've named him after Lelouch V. Brittania from Code Geass )

"How about yours?" Kori asked Red X. "His name is Tyrone," Red X said simply. Gar was walking when he stepped on a tile, it moved a little."Hey, dudes! Check this out," Gar garbbed on one of the tiles and it can be removed. They 've gathered around Gar and saw him holding and album.

"Raven, do you know what this is?" Jinx asked the dark girl. "No, give me that" Raven grabbed the album from Gar and opened it. Raven gasped, she saw a black - haired woman holding her when she was a baby and the woman was standing next to her father.

She flipped to the next page and saw the woman again holding her as a baby again and the woman looks like she had just delivered a baby because it looks like they're in the hospital. "Do you know her, Raven?" Rorek asked. Raven shook her head as a 'no' and closed the album.

Then, they heard a beeping sound of a car, Raven went out and saw her mother and father going out of the car. She ran to them and hugged them. "Good evening, daughter, are your friends here now?" Trigon asked his daughter.

"Yes, they're here in my room, why are you guys home so early?"

"Well, we finished the work very fast," Arella smiled. They went in the mansion and Raven gathered courage to ask her parents about something. "Mom, dad, I wanna show you something, wait in here," her parents nodded. Raven went inside her bedroom and grabbed the album that Gar found and her friends followed her downstairs.

"What is this? And Who am I with in this album?" Raven asked when she gave them the album, Arella gasped and so did Trigon. "Where did you get this?" Arella asked with wide eyes. "I found it," Raven said. "Get it back to where you found this, Raven," Arella demanded her daughter.

"No! Who is that woman in there?! I want to know!" Raven said in anger and curiosity. "I think it's time, don't you think dear?" Arella asked her husband. Trigon just nodded, a little bit worried for his wife if she's sure in her decisions.

"No more lies, I going to tell you everything."

"Lies? What lies?" Raven asked suspiciously. "I think we should leave you guys, we'll be in Raven's room," Robin said. "No, come with us, I know that Raven won't take the truth so easily, she needs you guys by her side now," Arella said, not looking at them, the team just nodded. The whole Titan's team are worried for Raven for the truth hidden.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They sat in the living room. "Raven, many years ago, I've met a woman, she is the first girl that I've loved, next to your mother, her name is Layla...she got...pregnant and bore a child, the child was healthy, it didn't took long enough when we were divorced because I've...married Arella instead of her, I love them both, but I chose Arella, we fought for the child and I've got the baby first and took the child away from her, Arella accepted the child because she knows that we'll never have a child because she has an ailment in her uterus, and that's the story that you should know," Trigon said to his daughter.

"That means that.." tears were forming in Raven's eyes. Arella walked to her daughter to console her, to give her a hug, but Raven pushed her away. "Don't touch me! You're not my mom! You lied to me! You said that you're my mother! You liar!" Raven shouted. "Raven, I-"

"No more! I don't want to be like this!" Raven cried and ran away, Rorek was about to touch her, but she pushed him away too. Raven ran straight to her room, her friends ran after her to comfort her.

"Friend Raven..." Kori sat down next to her crying friend. "Why, Kori? Why is the world I'm living on's a fake?" Raven sobbed. "Your world is not fake, Raven," Jinx patted Raven's back to make her feel better. "My world is a lie! Everything is a lie!" Raven sobbed even more and covered her face.

"I know that's not the lie...us," Kori smiled. "What do you *sob* mean?" Raven looked up a little. "We are true Friend Raven, we, your friends, are always true, we are not the illusion we are the truth," Kori said while hugging Raven gently.

"Kori is right Rae, our friendship is no lie, we are here for you anytime, anywhere because we love you, Rae," Jinx smiled and hugged Raven too. "Oh, group hug!" all of them huddled together and hugged Raven gently and laughed after that. "Thanks guys," Raven smiled a little, knowing that there are still people who will be your light.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Roy asked the gang.

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?" Kori asked. "It's us, Trigon and Arella, we wish to talk to our daughter" Raven's father said through the door. "Go away! Leave us alone, liars!" Raven shouted and buried her face on her purple pillow. "Raven, you need to talk to them," Robin said.

"No! I will not! Please, just tell them to leave me alone for a while," Raven plead the gang. "Okay, we respect your decision," Kori said and went out of her room to tell her parents that she doesn't want to see them today. The group could hear Arella's sobs and cries through the wooden door.

"Rae, she's your mom," Jinx said while giving Raven a pat on the back. "No, she's not! She never was," Raven cried again silently on her pillow. "Raven, she loves you even if you're not her daughter," Red X said. "Yes Rae, I think the guys are right," Rorek agreed to what his friends said.

"You don't what it is like," Raven cried. "Okay, but please remember we're here always," Karen smiled at the sad girl. "Guys, can we go to sleep?" Raven asked the group and they just nodded. They were sound asleep, Rorek got out of his mattress and kissed the sleeping Raven's forehead before sleeping.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Next Morning...

"The breakfast was delicious!" Gar jumped happily.

_Knock knock_

"Rae, we brought your food," Victor called out to Raven. Raven opened the door and let the Titans in. Raven doesn't want to eat breakfast with her parents, that's why Victor and the others just brought her food to her. "Thanks guys," Raven thanked them and they smiled at her.

_Ding Dong_

"I'm coming," Trigon opened the mansion's door and revealed a tall, beautiful, and short - haired woman with amethyst eyes. "What are you doing here?" Trigon growled at the pretty woman. "I'm here for...my daughter,Raven," the woman said seriously

End of Chapter 6

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Ha! Cliffhanger! I won't update if you won't review. Oh no! Raven is not Arella's daughter? What will Raven do that her true mother is getting her back? Who will she choose? Arella or Layla her true mother?

My OC:

Name: Layla Gonzales

Age: 37 years old

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Violet (Like Raven's)

Hair color: Black (Her hairstyle is like Raven's short hair)

Characteristics: Sweet, Comforting, and Loving

Character position: Raven's true mother

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Me: See you soon guys!

Raven: Aubrey! Stop this two from fighting!

Red X: I hate you!

Rorek: What a coincidence! I hate you too!

Me: Shut it!


	7. Choices

Hey guys! Please review and enjoy!

Red X: Bird Boy is a chicken! A chicken!

Robin: I'm not, stupid

Raven: Quiet down! I'm reading!

Robin: Help me to kill this fool, Rae!

Raven: No, and shut up

Rorek: There they go again

Me: 1, 2, 3, and star

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

L'andre the Demoness - I knew that you'll like the nosebleed scenes. HAHAHAHA

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 7: Choices

"Get out, Raven is not here," Trigon said to her, anger in his voice. "No! My daughter is here, Raven is here, so give her back!" the woman pushed Trigon aside but he's blocking her to do that.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Arella went down the stairs to see what's going on and saw the true mother of Raven, Layla. "If it isn't Arella," Layla smirked and glared at Arella. "Get out, Layla, Raven's happy with us now," Arella positioned herself in between Layla and Trigon.

"Shut up, Arella, she never liked you, thief!" Layla spat at the violet - haired woman.

"I said get out!" Arella pushed Layla away. "I won't until Raven is with me!" Layla pushed Arella like what she did to her.

"What's going on?" the Titans went down with Raven. Layla looked at the Raven and smiled. "L-Layla?" Raven moved forward a little bit to her. "Stay back, Raven!" Trigon demanded his daughter.

"I won't!" Raven said firmly and ran to Layla, hugging her. "Oh my sweet Raven, you've grown to be such a beautiful young lady," Layla smiled and kissed Raven's forehead and Raven smiled a little too. "Let's go now, we're going to Japan and we'll be together again," Raven's smile fell down.

"But, my friends are here," Raven said worriedly. "Honey, we are finally happy, let's go," Layla held out her hand to Raven, but Arella slapped it away.

"She'll never go with you!" Arella pulled Raven back to them. "What more could you want, sister?" all of them gasped in shock at what did she called at Arella. "Sister?!" All of them shouted in unison.

Layla nodded and walked in front of Raven and grabbed her hand gently. "Raven, let's go now, come with mommy," Layla pleaded her daughter. Arella, who was behind Raven grabbed her other free hand and looked at her pleadingly.

"Raven, please, stay with us, please my Raven," Arella pleaded her daughter, tears formed in her eyes. "Stop!" Raven yelled and pulled her hands back to her, closing her eyes. "Can I just please make my own decision?" Raven yelled.

The two woman looked at each other and nodded at Raven. "I-I don't know who'll I pick," Raven looked down at her feet. Red X moved forward and so did Rorek.

"Think from the heart, Raven, look deeply into yourself and you'll know the right answer," Rorek smiled at Raven. Raven looked at Red X and he gave her a nod. Raven looked at the two woman.

Raven looked at Layla then Arella, she gasped a little when she saw her mother's burned hand. She remembered where she get that, she remembers every detail that happened to her hand.

FLASHBACK

4 year - old Raven ran to her mother who was in the kitchen. Arella was heating the oil to deep - fry the chicken for dinner and looked at her daughter sweetly, "What do you need, sweet Raven?"

"Mom, do we have some plastic spoons?" Raven asked her mother. "Well yes, it's on the cupboard, but it's too high, honey, I'll get it as soon as I am finished cooking," Arella told her daughter. "No, I'll get it," Raven grabbed a nearby stool and positioned it to the high cupboard. "Be careful, honey," Arella said worriedly at her daughter.

"Almost..got...it," Raven tip - toed her toes and reached out her hands to the cupboard. The stool was shaking and the stool slipped on the floor and time slows down as Raven fell. Raven hit her body and head on the stove, suddenly, the pan with extremely hot oil shook and was about to fall on Raven' head.

Arella grabbed the pan with hot oil and some of the oil fell on her hand. Not caring for the burn in her hand, she ran quickly to her beloved daughter.

"Raven! Are you okay? Did the oil spill on you? What do you feel? Did you hurt your head? Do you have some bruises?" Arella was asking her daughter, her heartbeat fastened, afraid that her daughter might feel hurt.

Trigon ran to the kitchen, hearing Arella's worried voice. "A-Arella, y-your hand," Trigon pointed to Arella's burned hand. Arella raised an eyebrow and looked at her hand and gasped. Little Raven stood there, in shock, thinking that it's her fault.

That night in the master's bedroom...

_Knock Knock_

"Come in," Trigon said. The door of their room opened slowly and revealed a little violet - haired girl looking down to her feet, holding her violet teddy bear. "What's wrong, dear?" Arella smiled at her daughter. Raven looked up a little and saw her mother's hand covered in bandages.

Raven's eyes are fillled with tears, then, she burst out crying. "Raven dear, what's wrong, my little bird?" Arella got out of the bed and walked to her daughter, touching Raven's face lovingly. "I-I'm *sob* sorry!" Raven sobbed. "Sorry for what my dear?" Arella asked sweetly. "I *sob* burned you hand," Raven cried.

"Oh this, this is nothing, it's not your fault, Raven, it's not you fault, so, stop crying," Arella wiped Raven's tears away and smiled at her. "Y-You're not angry?" Trigon giggled.

"Why would your mother be angry of you, darling?" Trigon smiled.

"Your daddy's right, there is nothing in the world that can make me hate you because I love you," Arella hugged her daughter and kissed her forehead. "I love you too, mommy," Raven kissed her mom's cheeks.

"Mommy, Daddy, can I sleep with you? I have a nightmare," Raven pleaded her parents. "Why of course," Trigon said.

Raven went under the covers and placed her head on the pillows, Arella came in next. "What's your nightmare about?" Arella asked her daughter. "It's full of shadows and creepy stuffs," Raven said.

"Hhhmmm, I bet the shadows will pull you under the covers..." Trigon joked then his hands went under the covers and tickled little Raven's foot. "And tickle you!" Trigon tickled Raven's stomach and feet which made her laugh.

"Daddy! S-Stop hahahaha! Y-Your a jerk hahahaha!" Raven laughed out loud and so did Trigon, Arella giggled at the sight seeing her husband and little daughter. "Okay you two, bed time," Arella turned off the lights and they slept in slumber.

END OF FLASHBACK

Raven's eyes are filled with tears, remembering that time. "Raven, you okay?" Kori walked to her friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I-I choose..." all of them looked at her, Arella looked worriedly at her daughter. "I chose Arella!" Raven ran straight to her Arella and cried on her shoulders. "My daughter," Arella hugged her daughter back, crying.

"Nothing can replace you, you're always there for me, you fight for me, even if I hurt you, you're still there to forgive, I chose you because...I love you, mom!" Raven cried. "I love you too, my beautiful Raven," Arella smiled while tears fall in her eyes.

They let go of each other and looked at Layla who's smiling at them, at the same time, tears flow from her eyes. "Mom," Raven hugged Layla too. "I-I'm so sorry, Arella is always there for me, but, I love you too," Layla just smiled.

"It's okay my daughter, you spoke from your heart, and I love you, so,so much," Layla kissed Raven's forehead and hugged her. "I will be going now," Layla turned around to walk but was stopped when Raven hugged her again. "I will miss you, mom," Raven smiled.

Layla turned around and kissed her daughter's cheek, "Me too, but you can call me, my house is near your school, the big house with the golden roof, you can go there to visit me sometimes," Layla smiled. "I will visit you sometimes," Raven let go of the woman.

Before Layla left, she looked at her sister, "See you soon sister."

"You too, sister Layla," Arella said. And from that, Layla disappeared waving at them. "I'm happy for you, Rae," her friends hugged her lightly and smiled at her, and so did she. "Thanks, guys," Raven thanked them and they nodded.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven's life was back on track, she go to school every school days. When they would end class late, she would sleep on Layla's house and chat with her sometimes. Raven was happy again, Rorek and Red X are giving her flowers sometimes, both fighting for her love.

~That Saturday~

"What is it mom?" Raven went down and looked at her parents. "Honey, do you want to go in the carnival with us this weekend?" Trigon smiled.

"Of course!"

Trigon and Raven are spending time with each other, having a father - daughter bonding often. Arella was giving time with her daughter by teaching her in her lessons or teaching her to play the piano.

'Life isn't so bad after all,' Raven thought

End Of Chapter 7

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Yay! Raven chose Arella! Please review and have a nice day/night. I'll update sooner. See you soon guys!


	8. Love is In The Air, and So is Hurt

Hey everybody! I'm back, please review. And there is a girl OC in here

Raven: So the theme here is Valentines, huh?

Cyborg: It's not even Valentines, dude

Me: Forget it! Valentines or not, I will write this!

Beastboy: Chill dude

Raven: Stop pissing her will you

Me: 1, 2, 3 and start

()()()()()()

L'iandre the Demoness - Thanks, :D

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Rated: T (For language)

Chapter 8: Love is In The Air, and So is Hurt

Valentines day, a day of love, confessions and cheesy romances, that's what Raven thought it is. When she arrived at school, many boys gathered around her and gave her chocolates and flowers. Raven accepted it all, it would be rude if she won't.

'Darn it! Don't people know I hate sweets!' Raven thought annoyingly. She was walking to her classroom and suddenly, Kori ran to her squealing. "Kori, what's wrong with you?!" Raven pushed away Kori a little bit.

"Friend Robin asked me to be his Valentine and I said yes! Kyaa!" Raven just smiled, knowing the two confessed their feelings to each other. "That's great news," Kori jumped up and down.

"Who is your Valentine, Friend Raven?"

"I don't know," Raven shrugged. "Whoa Friend Raven, you have the many sweet chocolates and the intoxicating flowers," Kori smiled at the violet - eyed girl. "Yeah, but I don't like sweets," Raven said.

"Hehehe, I bet you will only eat the chocolates that Friend Red X and Friend Rorek will give you," Raven blushed at this statement.

"Here Kori," Raven gave her friend a box of chocolate from her bag that she bought yesterday. "This is for our friendship," Raven smiled a little.

"Hehehe, see you the soon Friend Raven, and thank you!" Kori waved goodbye at her friend with a bubbly smile. Raven opened her bag and looked at two box of chocolates and blushed. She entered her classroom and met gazes with Malchior. "Good morning, sweet Raven, here's my Valentines gift for you," Malchior gave Raven a bouquet of roses.

"I know that you don't like sweets, so I thought roses would signify your undying beauty," Raven kept her anger to herself and walked to her seat, there, she saw a bouquet of lavender and dandelions. Raven held it in her hands, wondering who would give her these.

Then, a hand covered her eyes. "Who's there?" Raven heard a familiar chuckle from behind. "Surprise," the man pulled away and Raven looked back and saw the white - haired boy, Rorek. Raven blushed, "You're the one who gave this for me?"

"Why of course, my beautiful Birdie," Raven just punched Rorek on his chest playfully because of the nicknames he's calling at her. "Here, this is f-for y-you," Raven reached for her bag and gave one of the chocolate boxes to Rorek and he just smirked.

"You love me? Are you confessing your love for me?" Raven rolled her eyes. "No, I'm giving chocolates for everyone who's my friend, I gave everyone's theirs except for yours and Red X's...speaking of Red X, where is he?" Rorek shrugged, now Raven was worried.

Raven walked down the hall and she saw Red X's brown hair she walked to him, but it was a big mistake. Raven hide, she saw Red X with a blonde - haired girl with brown eyes, kissing him. Raven's heart broke, her emotions began to crumble. Raven ran to their classroom, Red X broke the kiss as he saw Raven and began to ran to her.

Raven entered their class slowly, shadows covering her eyes. "Raven, what's wrong?" Robin placed his hand on her shoulder, but Raven said nothing and slapped Robin's hand away from her. Robin stood there in shock, then the door opened again and he saw Red X panting.

"Raven," Red X walked to Raven, but she just continue to walk to her seat without a word. "Ra-"

"Everybody, seat down," the teacher said, cutting Red X's sentence. "Miss Roth, are you okay?" the teacher asked worriedly. "I'm fine, teacher," Raven said smiling widely. Red X, Rorek and Robin's eyebrows raised, seeing Raven smiled like nothing happened, but shadows still covered her eyes.

The class ended, and it's time for recess. Raven walked to the group in the school's balcony on top. When she arrived there, she only saw Jinx, Kori, Karen, Victor, Garfield, and Robin there. "Friend Raven, are you alright?" Kori asked worriedly at her best friend.

"I'm fine," Raven said, trying not to show hurt in her voice, but failed. "Then why are you crying?" Jinx asked. Raven felt something wet went down from her eyes to her cheeks, she wondered why her sight is at blur and realized that tears covered her eyes and tears flowing on her red cheeks.

"Raven.." Karen said with worried voice. Raven covered her eyes and everything went to a crying session which startled everyone, Raven never cried like this before, except for that one time when her mother told her the truth.

"Raven," the gang surrounded her and Kori hugged her gently. "Ssshhh, we're here," Jinx placed a hand on Raven's head and comforted her. "Tell us what happened," Robin said.

"R-Red X," Raven said. "What about him, dear" Karen asked. "I-I saw him kissing another girl, h-he said he loves me," Raven sobbed. "And you love him too?" Kori asked. "I don't know, Robin, can you leave us?" Robin gave Raven a nod and went out.

"Okay, come here, it's time for some girl talk," Kori led Raven to the bench on the balcony and let her sit there. "I love both Red X and Rorek, but, I can't choose, there came a day when he confessed his feelings for me and said that he'll wait for my answer and love only me, I said that I still can't decide because Rorek also confessed to me, h-he said he will only love me," Raven said while tears flowed in her eyes.

"Rae, what does girl he kissed looked like?" Jinx asked with anger in her voice. "She has blonde hair with brown eyes," Raven said. "Jessica Lee," Karen growled. "She's a freshmen here," Jinx said.

"Don't worry, Friend Raven, we're here for you," Raven just smiled a little.

_Ding Dong_

"Stupid bell..oh and thank you for the chocolates you gave me earlier, Rae," Jinx thanked Raven. "Yeah, me too, Rae, thanks," Raven nodded.

"See ya!" Karen and Jinx waved goodbye to the younger girls. Raven and Kori entered their classrooms. Kori sat on her chair, and Raven sat on her chair, not looking at Red X. When the teacher went outside to get her books, and Raven excused herself to go to the bathroom, Kori stood up and walked to Red X.

Everyone was busy chatting at each other to notice Kori, except for Robin who raised and eyebrow. "Red X, how could you," Kori said with anger in her eyes. 'Did Kori just said 'Red X' not 'Friend Red X',' Robin thought.

"What?" Kori glared at him. "You think you could do a making out when you said to another girl that you're the like on her?" Kori growled. 'Did Raven tell them? I'm doomed!' Red X thought. "I will already do the killing to you right now, but I know that Friend Raven won't like it," Red X just looked at her with wide eyes.

"Look Kori, I didn't kiss Jessica, she kissed me," Kori's eyes widen. "I don't believe you," Kori snarled a little at the brown - haired boy. "Believe me Kori, I promise, I will allow you to kill or torture me, just believe me, I love Raven," Kori looked directly into Red X's eyes and saw truth and reality.

"I believe you," Kori said simply."You do? How?" Red X asked. "I can see it into you eyes," Kori smiled a little.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

End of Class..

Another day has ended, Kori, Karen and Jinx made a plan for a stupid someone. The first year's classes had ended, the three stood in front of the first year's class, waiting for someone. When a blonde girl stepped out of the classroom, carrying her bag, Karen grabbed her arm and led her to the group.

"What do you want, bitches?" Jessica growled. "Oh, we 'bitches' just want to talk to you," Jinx said. "About what?" Jessica asked simply. "About you kissing Red X," Kori said. "What? He likes me," Jessica said boastfully. "Well fuck you bitch! He doesn't like you! He freaking likes Raven Roth!" Karen yelled.

"You mean the freak? Hahaha don't make me laugh," just then Kori walked over to Jessica and gave her a hard slap that left a hand mark on her cheek. "Don't call Friend Raven that!" Kori yelled with anger in her eyes.

"You bitch!" Jessica was about to fight back but a guy grabbed her hand from behind, she turned around and saw an angered Red X. "Honey, hi," Jessica said while swooning over Red X.

Red X slammed his fist next to Jessica and looked at her with flames in his eyes. "I get the deal that you're lying about me liking you, but nobody insults _my_ Raven and I fucking hate you, I love Raven because you're a fucking Bitch with a fucking ugly face," Red X yelled at Jessica which made her shiver in fear.

Jessica ran to the door and cried. "She's a coward, what a bitch" Jinx smirked. "Hey, go to Raven and say sorry to her," Karen said to Red X while smiling.

"Thanks."

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven was walking to the school's gate when she saw Red X there and met gazes with him. "Why aren't you with your girlfriend?" Raven asked monotonously. "Raven," Red X walked towards Raven, wanting to not only hug her, but to kiss her.

Red X hugged Raven tightly. "Let me go!" Raven struggled to get away from him but failed. "I won't let you go!" Red X shouted. "Why? Why do want to hurt me?" Raven's eyes are filled with tears. "Raven, about the kiss earlier, Jessica is the one who kissed me," Red X said wanting her to understand.

"You're a liar!" Raven yelled. "Believe me, Raven, trust me," Red X pleaded. "That's the problem! Trusting you is a big problem after what happened," Raven yelled again, crying.

"Raven, trust me one last time, believe me, please," Red X pleaded. "Stop this, you don't love me," Raven sobbed. "I love you, Raven Roth, I will always love you," Red X said, Raven gasped hearing the sincerity in his voice.

"No more lies, please," Raven pleaded Red X. "I'm not lying, Raven, promise," Red X said. "Really?" Raven asked while sobbing. "Promise," Red X let go of Raven and kissed her forehead.

"Now, stop crying, Little Bird," Red X smiled at her. "Thank you for telling me the truth Red X," Raven wiped away her tears. "How did you know that I wasn't lying?" Red X raised a eyebrow. "Kori told me, but I wanted to here it from you," Raven said. Their car parked in front of the school and saw her mom waving at her.

"Bye," Raven waved goodbye to Red X and he said goodbye too. Unknown to them Rorek saw everything. 'You're on for it now, Jason Todd,' Rorek thought angrily.

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Recess..

Kori, Karen and Jinx followed Raven to the first year's classroom. "Friend Raven, what do you want to do here?" Kori asked her friend. "You'll see," when Raven saw Jessica going out of their classroom with two other girls, she walked over to the blonde, the three girls just followed the violet - haired teenager.

"Hey," Jessica looked behind her and saw Raven with her arms crossed. "What do you want, Roth?" Jessica growled. "Oh, I want everybody to know what you did to Red X," Raven said monotonously. "Heh, you jealous?" Jessica teased.

Raven slapped Jessica across the face and looked at her with angry eyes, "You're a bitch."

"H-How could you! Girls get her!" Jessica demanded her two friends; a blonde girl with green eyes and a brunette with black eyes. The two girls did nothing and just glared at Jessica. "I said get her!" the two still didn't do anything.

"So, you're messing with Miss Raven, Jessica," the blonde growled. "So you and Red X are not together? You're a liar!" the brunette yelled at Jessica.

"Why you!" Jessica growled.

"Miss Jessica Lee, you're been called to the Principal's Office, now." The speaker said.

"And just for you to know, we told the principal that you're spreading lies," Jinx smirked. "You bitch!" Jessica yelled and stormed to the Principal's Office.

The blonde and brunette walked towards the four teenagers and spoke, "We're sorry for our sister, Jessica's behavior," the brunette apologized. "You two are her sister?" Raven asked. "Two older sisters, we're fourth year students" the blonde corrected her.

"It's hard to believe that her sisters are angels while she's a demon," Karen said. "I know, right?" the blonde and brunette giggled. "Oh, I'm Rose Lee," the blonde introduced herself. "I'm Jenna Lee," the brunette introduced herself too.

The four girls also introduced themselves. "We already know you, Raven Roth, heir to the Roth productions and one of the most famous idols" Jenna said. "I'm flattered," Raven said sarcastically.

The two girls giggled. "Nice sense of humor, see you later, we'll pick up our sister in the Principal's office and told what she did to mom and dad," the two sisters waved them goodbye, and so did they.

The blonde girl ran back to Raven and held the violet - eyed girl's hand. "I'm your most biggest and addicted fan, Raven!" Rose said and ran to her sister quickly. "What was that all about?" Raven sweatdropped and the three girls shrugged.

End of Chapter 8

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

My OCs:

Name: Jessica Lee

Age: 12

Height: 5'1

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Dirty Yellow

Characteristics: Possessive, Idiot, Spoiled, Liar

Character Place: The one who kissed Red X

8888888888888

Name: Jenna Lee

Age: 15

Height: 5'7

Eye color: Black

Hair color: Balck

Characteristics: Sweet, Loving and funny

Character Place: Older Sister of Jessica

88888888888888

Name: Rose Lee

Age: 15

Height: 5'6

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Yellow

Characteristics: Kind, Loving and a big fan Raven

Character place: Older Sister of Jessica

~o~o~o~o~o~o

Hope you guys enjoy and please review! I need it!


	9. Love Quadrangle

Hey guys! Long time no see, please review.

Raven: Summer is boring

Beastboy: Everything's boring for you, Rae

Raven: Shut up

Me: 1, 2, 3, and start!

Chapter 9: Love Quadrangle

"Good morning, class."

"Good morning, Sir Wayne," the class stood up and greeted their principal. "Pick 3 boys and 1 girl to represent the dance interpretation this school festival next thursday," Bruce told them. "Why, sir?" Kori asked.

"For entertainment, and before I forgot, we have a transferred student from Gotham City International University," Bruce said simply. "A new classmate? But it has been 2 weeks since we started classes," Robin said.

"It doesn't matter, not unless we have started our 1st quarterly exams," Bruce stated. "Yay! A new friend," Kori giggled.

"Let me introduce to you...Ryan Xavier Williams," Rorek and Red X jaw drooped at hearing the name.

Ryan entered the classroom, "Hello everybody, my name is Ryan Xavier Williams, 14 years old, and a friend of Raven."

The whole class looked at Raven. "What?" Raven raised an eyebrow. Ryan sat down behind Raven's seat and smiled at her. Bruce excused himself and went to the Principal's Office.

"Hi Ryan," Raven went to Ryan and hugged him, which made the whole class to jawdrop, Rorek and Red X are red in anger.

"Wait, wait, you really know him?" One of their classmates asked. "Well yeah, we're friends since we're two years old," Ryan said to them. All of them let out a small 'oh'.

"Good to see you again Rorek and Jason," the two boys just rolled their eyes at the orange - haired boy. "Whatever," Raven just glared at the two for giving Ryan a cold shoulder in his 1st day on their school.

"Sunshine, you wanna hang out later?" Red X asked. "She's going with me, thief," Rorek growled at Red X. "I believe that Rae - Rae is coming with me later in her house," Ryan argued with them.

"Rae - Rae? Hey, I'm suppose to call her that!" Red X spat at Ryan, which made the newly transferred boy growl. The three of them are giving death glares at each other.

"I think I know who will perform in the dance interpretation next week," Robin said. "Who?" everyone looked at him with an eyebrow raised. Robin pointed at Raven, Rorek, Red X and Ryan. "What?! No, I don't want to," Raven growled at Robin.

"I think Boyfriend Robin is right, we'll make Friend Rorek, Friend Red X, and Friend Ryan the boys who will fight for your love," Kori said, imagining what would it be like. "A Love Quadrangle!" The class said in unison with excitement in their voice.

"No! I don't want to be a damsel in distress," Raven yelled at them. "Guys, do you agree?" Robin asked the three boys that they's picked. 'If they want me to be a part of this play, then maybe they'll make a love team between me and Raven,' the three thought while smiling to themselves and agreed to their decision.

"They agreed, but I don't," Raven crossed her arms over her chest. "Sigh, we don't want to come to this point, Rae, then let's go to plan B," Robin said with and evil smile. "I feel that something's not just right," Raven said.

"Kori," Robin said. "Yes?" Kori went to her boyfriend and Robin whispered something to Kori and she smiled evilly.

"What are you guys up to?" Raven asked. Kori walked over to Raven and look at her straight in the eyes. raven gasped a little, seeing tears forming in Kori's eyes. "P-Please Friend Raven, I-I'll cry if you d-don't" Kori sobbed.

Raven hesitated at first, but seeing her innocent friend's eyes covered in tears, she just agreed to their plan. "Yay!" Kori jumped up and down, tears no longer formed in her eyes. 'Mood Swing,' Ryan thought.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They asked Sir John, their P.E teacher to help them with their dance and he agreed to it.

Next Day After Class...

Raven went in the gym, and saw Ryan, Red X, Rorek and Sir John waiting for her. "Sorry I'm late," Raven rested her bag in a nearby table. "No it's okay, I just got here," Sir John said to the dark girl.

They started their training by Sir John teaching them some basic steps in dancing and told them that their presentation requires no voice; just dancing and the beat of the music.

"Okay, so the plot is that you boys are fighting over for Miss Raven," Sir John told them and they nodded in agreement.

Many days passed, and the four of them are getting better and better. "Next is the kissing scene," Raven blushed at what she heard. "A-A kissing scene?! No way! I won't do it!" Raven yelled. "Ahem, remember Kori," Red X smirked.

'Darn it! I forgot, Kori would cry if I won't,' Raven thought. "Bad news, you'll have a kissing scene with these three," Sir John said. The three boys jumped in happiness while Raven's face became white as now when she heard these.

'Nice!' the three thought. "First is Raven and Mr. Jason," Red X stepped out and went to Raven. The violet - eyed girl blushed, Red X leaned forward and placed his hand on her cheek, caressing it. Raven slowly closed her eyes, Red X leaned forward and kissed her on her lips.

Rorek looked away, broken hearted, and Ryan just narrowed his eyes. The scene is the same between Rorek and Ryan, but in Red X's is filled with passion and love.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

The School's Festival...

"Okay, now go on stage," the four went in the backstage to perform. Raven peaked a little behind the curtain and saw their friends. The music started and the curtain was pulled up and revealed Raven in a dark blue tube dress with a black ribbon on its side. Raven was sitting on a rock, looking above. Then, the three boys went on stage, wearing tuxedos.

The crowd clapped. Then, the part where Raven was most afraid of, the kissing scene. Ryan and Rorek go out on stage leaving Red X and Raven. They are under the moon, hand in hand, looking at each other's eyes. They leaned forward, Raven was blushing like hell, then...a kiss happened.

The girls squealed and pull out a banner that spells 'RedRae!'

Kori, Jinx, and Karen giggled. After many minutes, it's time for Rorek's and Raven's kiss scene. The RorekRae fans in their school cheered for them. Raven looked in Rorek's eyes and saw lust and love, which made her blush.

Rorek leaned to Raven and kissed her deeply. Raven gasped a little at his actions, but only decided to go with the flow.

Again, many minutes passed and it's time for Ryan's and Raven's kiss part. Ryan smiled sweetly at Raven. The dark girl just blushed. Ryan leaned closer to Raven and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Raven was blushing, while Ryan's hands are placed on her waist.

"Ooohh, RyRae," one of the girls giggled.

The dancing ended when Raven lying in Red X's hands, looking lifeless. The music's melody became sad, Raven cupped Red X's cheeks and smiled weekly, and died dramatically.

Red X let out some crocodile tears and hang his head down, seeing his love's lifeless body. The curtains was pulled back, the crowd clapped and applauded at the show.

Their friends went to them and complemented them.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At The School Corridors...

"Rae, do you like that Jason Todd?" Ryan asked Raven. "W-What? No!" Raven blushed. "It seems to me that you like him," Ryan said, not quite impressed. "Ryan? Are you okay?" Raven placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Raven, I love you," Raven gasped a little. "You, what?" Ryan stepped forward which made Raven uncomfortable. "R-Ryan, stop moving forward, you're scaring me," Raven said.

"You're mine, Raven Roth," Ryan kissed Raven's cheeks. Raven flinch a little, she pushed him off her and ran, but he pulled her back and pinned her to the wall. "Not this time, Rae, you're mine, mine alone," Ryan smiled wickedly at Raven.

'Ryan is not like this!' Raven thought while shutting her eyes closed. "Somebody, he-" Ryan smashed his lips on Raven, forcing her to kiss him back. Raven squirmed beneath him. Ryan pulled up her shirt a little, Raven gasped in the kiss and tried to kick him, but failed to do so.

Ryan was about to take off her uniform, but he saw two figures. "Let go of her!" one of the man growled at him. "What if I won't, Jason Todd?" Red X and Rorek glared at him and attacked.

Rorek went straight to Ryan to attack him. Red X went to Raven and lend her a helping hand. Rorek punched Ryan on his face and kicked his side. Ryan punched Rorek's stomach, which made that white - haired boy to cough blood.

"Everything's gonna be okay, Sunshine," Red X kissed Raven's forehead and went to Rorek to help him. "Stop this!" Raven yelled at them. They continued fighting, Red X and Rorek send Ryan flying away from them...literally.

"Raven is mine!" Ryan yelled at them with anger in his eyes. "So this is the reason that you're being all nice and innocent, you don't want Raven to see this side of yours," Rorek said.

"Ryan..." Ryan looked deeply at Raven's violet eyes, tears are forming from them. Ryan gasped, knowing what he did, he fell on his knees and covered his face with his hands. "I-I'm sorry! Raven, please forgive me!" Ryan cried loudly.

"I'm giving you a trauma, like that Malchior guy, I'm sorry, sorry, sorry," Raven walked over to Ryan and hugged him. "Ryan, you're different from him," Raven said. "I'm like him, Raven! I love you, I can't wait any longer, I want you, your body, and everything in you, I love you too much, I can't control my lust towards you," Ryan sobbed.

"Ryan, you can't control your emotions, believe me, I did once," Raven said. Ryan calmed down a little and hugged Raven back. "I'm sorry, Rae," Raven just nodded at him.

"Raven, please forgive me, I-I've scared you, I don't know why," Ryan apologized. "It's okay, you're my friend," Raven said to him.

"I'll go now, Rae, and I'm really sorry," Ryan smiled weakly at the girl and left. "Ryan, look, we're still friends," Raven held his hand. "I know, _mi amor_, and I'll always love you," Ryan kissed Raven's hand and left. "Ryan..." Raven looked as her friend disappeared.

"Rae," Red X placed his hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Red X and Rorek," the two men smiled and both of them escorted the girl to her house.

End of Chapter 9

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

PLEASE REVIEW I BEG YOU!


	10. Songs

Hi Guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated earlier, I'm with my cousins in my grandma's house. Hoping for your kind consideration :).

Beastboy: Dude! I thought you've died!

Me: Shut up and just go bother someone else!

Red X: BB's right, it took you too long to come back

Me: I have my own reason, X

Rorek: Can we start?

Me: OK, just chill, 1,2,3 and start!

(I do not own the songs in the story)

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 10: Songs

The whole class sat down for their Musics and Arts class. They greeted their teacher and sat down. Ryan was looking at Raven with a small smile on his face. 'Oh Raven, if you only knew how much I love you,' Ryan thought sadly.

"Okay class, today you'll have an assignment by 2's," the teacher said while giving them a serious look. The teacher looked at Ryan, seeing him looking at Raven instead of listening to her. She threw a chalk on his head to got his attention and Ryan flinch a little and looked at his teacher's angry emotion.

"Mr. Ryan! I don't want you slacking off in my class, got it?" the teacher scolded him. "Y-Yes, Miss," Ryan looked down at his feet.

"Good, now I will call out your partners..." the teacher called all of their partners. Raven is with Kori, Robin is with Rorek, and Red X is with Ryan.

"Your assignment is that you will sing together with your partner, or we can say it as a duo, now go to your partners and discuss the songs that you'll sing, and you'll preform it after 2 days," the teacher said to them. Raven went to Kori and discussed with her.

"Oh Friend Raven! It's so nice for you to be my duo partner," Kori smiled and hugged the pale - skinned girl. "Yeah Kori, can you let me go," Raven said almost breathlessly. "Sorry, now what song shall we sing?" Kori asked.

"I'm not a good singer, Kori," Raven said in her monotone voice. "I heard you sing Friend Raven, it's so beautiful!" Kori smiled at her. "When did you heard me?" Raven raised and eyebrow.

"When you're in the shower," Kori said.

Raven blushed with embarrassment. "Don't worry, you'll do fine," Kori encouraged Raven to do so. "I'll try," Raven sighed.

"So, what do you want to sing?" Ryan asked Red X. "It depends, what kind of song do you want to sing?" Red X said emotionless. "Well, I hope it'll be romance, but if you don't want, we could change it," Ryan said.

"No, I want it to be romance actually," Red X said. "Really? Then what song about romance should we pick?" Ryan asked.

"Don't be angry of me, dude, but I'm dedicating this song to Raven," Red X glared at the orange - haired boy. "I'm dedicating this song to Raven too you know," Ryan narrowed his eyes at the so called 'Red X'.

"Then, we shall pick a song that reflects our feelings for her," Red X was trying his best to hide his anger at him. "Yeah, how about..." Ryan placed his index finger under his chin, he too was trying hard to keep his fury and anger.

"OK, I've an idea, you too are Raven's childhood friend right?" Ryan asked Red X.

"Yes, why?"

"Do you too, umm...love her on that time?" Ryan asked. "Yes, I loved her from the moment we became friends, but I angered myself because I didn't told her my feelings back then," Red X said sadly.

"Oh," Ryan's anger's now growing inside of him. "I got it! How about this," Red X whispered the name of the song he picked into Ryan's ear.

"That's a great song! Nice one," Ryan smiled falsely.

"I know, now, all we have to do is practice," Ryan just agreed to Red X that they'll burn the CD in a nearby store.

Robin and Rorek are discussing theirs too. "Romance? Okay then," Robin said. "What kind of romance?" Rorek asked. "Hhhmmm, how about a song about declaration of love?" Robin asked that white - haired boy. "Sure," Rorek agreed. Robin thought of an idea and whispered it in Rorek's ear.

"Wow! Nice choice," Rorek complemented Robin. "Hahaha! That's Robin for you," Robin said while laughing.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After 2 days...

Raven and Kori were finished, they sang Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, since it's Kori's favorite. Te class clapped at their song and complemented them. "Nice one, Sunshine," Red X said to Raven. "Good one, Rae - Rae," Red X growled, hearing his nickname for Raven and thought that he should be calling her that name.

Rorek walked over to Raven and pat her head as a good performance. "Next is Mr. Ryan and Mr. Jason," Red X and Ryan walked in front of the class and gulped. The teacher played the CD player and the music started.

_Red X:_

_Do you remember when I said I'd always be there._  
_Ever since we were ten, baby._  
_When we were out on the playground playing pretend._  
_Didn't know it back_

Raven blushed when she looked at Red X's eyes and saw love and passion. She realizes it now, they're dedicating this song to her, about their feelings for her when they were still young and little. RedRae fans in their classroom began to squeal in joy, Kori and her friends just smiled.

_Ryan:_

_Now I realize you were the only one_

_It's never too late to show it._  
_Grow old together,_  
_Have feelings we had before_  
_Back when we were so innocent_

Raven blushed even more when Ryan held out his hand to her and smiled warmly at the violet - eyed girl. RyRae fans began pulling their hair out.

_Ryan and Red X:_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I don't know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

'They love me this much? Does this mean that ever since we met, they already loved me?' Raven thought while blushing very hard.

_Ryan:_

_Through all the dudes that came by_

_And all the nights that you'd cry._  
_Girl I was there right by your side._

Raven smiled a little, remembering when they were in her house and told him about the truth of her family, he's there to comfort her, to give her warmth.

_Red X:_

_How could I tell you I loved you_

_When you were so happy_  
_With some other guy?_

_Now I realize you were the only one_  
It's never too late to show it.

Raven's smile faded a little, hearing sadness in his voice. She remembers the time when he told her that he can't tell his feelings towards her because he thought that she's happy with Rorek and not him.

_Ryan:_

_Grow old together,_

_Have feelings we had before_  
_When we were so innocent._

Raven giggled a little, remembering that Ryan and her once played some made - up marriage game, and told her that they'll be together until the end of the world.

_Ryan and Red X:_

_I pray for all your love_

_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I dont know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend_

Kori hit Raven with her elbow in a playful way with a 'they - love - you' look. Raven just rolled her eyes at this gesture of her friend.

_Ryan:_

_I know it sounds crazy_

_That you'd be my baby._  
_Girl you mean that much to me._

_Red X:_

_And nothing compares when_

_We're lighter than air and_  
_We don't wanna come back down._

_Ryan:_

_And I don't wanna ruin what we have_

_Love is so unpredictable._

_Ryan and Red X:_

_But it's the risk that I'm taking, hoping, praying_

_You'd fall in love with your best friend._

_I pray for all your love_  
_Girl our love is so unreal_  
_I just wanna reach and touch you, squeeze you, somebody pinch me_  
_This is something like a movie_  
_And I dont know how it ends girl_  
_But I fell in love with my Best Friend (2x)_

Raven blushed at this song and her heart fluttered with something she didn't know about.

_Ryan and Red X: _

_I remember when I said I'd always be there_

_Ever since we were ten baby. _

The whole class squealed and whistled. "Good performance," their teacher also clapped at them. Raven clapped at them. Red X and Ryan smiled at Raven. "She's a great catch, go get her," their teacher wispered to the two boys swaetdropped at what they heard.

"Okay, next is Robin and Rorek," Robin and Rorek went in front with guitars on their hands. "I'm dedicating this song to my beautiful Kori Anders," Kori blushed at what Robin said. "And I'm dedicating this song to the lovely Raven Roth," Raven blushed, while Red X and Ryan growled loudly.

"Ooohhh, love quadrangle," the whole class laughed in unison. The RoRae fans began to take pictures. And they played their guitar..

_Rorek:_

_I love you too much_

_to live without you loving me back_  
_I love you too much_  
_heaven's my witness and this is a fact_

Raven blushed when Rorek winked and smiled at her, Kori looked at her friend and smiled.

_Robin:_

_I know I belong_  
_when I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_'cause I love you too much_

Kori blushed and squealed a little, Raven just giggled.

_Rorek:_

_I live for your touch_  
_I whisper your name night after night_  
_I love you too much_  
_There's only one feeling and I know its right_

Raven looked at Rorek and she saw love radiating in him while singing and strumming his guitar with Robin. 'He's a charming guy...what?! Bad Raven!' Raven thought, slapping herself mentally.

_Robin:_

_I know I belong_  
_when I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_'cause I love you too much_

Kori giggled when Robin winked at her, Kori thought his gesture towards her is cute and romantic.

_Rorek and Robin:_

_Heaven knows your name and I've been praying_  
_to have you come here by my side_  
_Without you a part of me is missing_  
_Just to make you my whole life will fly_

The boys smiled at the girls that they love. Raven and Kori blushed, Kori is melting like a liquid, literally, Raven's face is red like a tomato.

_Robin:_

_I know I belong_  
_when I sing this song_  
_There's love above love and it's ours_  
_'cause I love you too much_

_Rorek:_

_I love... you too much_  
_I love you too much_  
_Heaven's my witness and this is a fact_  
_You live in my soul_  
_Your heart is my gold_

Red X and Ryan looked at Raven saw her getting caught up in the music. Red X felt jealousy course through his veins and Ryan looked away from the scene that's unfolding in front of him, sadness in his eyes.

_Robin and Rorek:_

_There's love above love but its mine 'cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's yours cause I love you_  
_There's love above love and it's ours if you love me as much_

When the music ended, the two boys walked over to Raven and Kori. Rorek gave Raven a rose and gave her a peck on the cheeks which made her blush and smoke began to let out because of the heat on her face. Robin walked over to Kori and peck her on the lips and gave her a pink rose.

The class cheered at them except for Red X and Ryan who's burning in jealousy and anger. 'Raven...' Red X and Ryan thought.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Their day ended and it's time to go home. Trigon went to their school to pick up her daughter. Raven said goodbye to her friends and went in the car.

Trigon looked at his daughter's expression through the mirror inside their car. Raven is looking out in the window, smiling and giggled a little with a blush on her face. "Raven, what's wrong with you?" Trigon asked his daughter.

"Nothing, dad," Raven said. "I know that expression, in love," Trigon teased. "W-What?! No, I'm not!" Raven snapped. "Sigh, don't lie to me, dear, your mom had that expression when I gave her flowers and told her I love her," Trigon laughed. "Whatever," Raven just grumbled.

End of Chapter 10

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Please review, guys.

The songs in the story:

Red X's and Ryan's song: Best Friend by Jason Chen

Robin and Rorek's song: I Love You Too Much from the movie The Book Of Life


	11. Hurt

Hello guys! I'm back again :D

Raven: Whatever

Me: Don't be sarcastic will you?

Raven: Nobody commands me around (Growling)

Me: Sigh, whatever, 1,2,3 and start

I own Love Bites and Passion

L'iandre the Demoness: My idea is in this story.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 11: Hurt

The gang decided that they will go to the mall for a hang out day. Kori, Raven, Jinx and Karen split from the gang to go to the movies while the boys decided to play in the arcade with Gar.

"Hey, Rae, which do you prefer; Love Bites or Passion?" Karen asked. "I think I don't want to watch," Raven said. "Why Friend Raven? Do you not like romance?" Kori asked with pleading eyes.

"No, I'll be heading for the bookstore and read," Raven said. "You sure, girl?" Raven nodded. ""Ok, we'll call you later and meet us at Victoria's Secret to buy some clothes," Jinx said. "K, see you later," Raven waved goodbye at them and went to the bookstore.

Raven spot the Bookstore next to Victoria's Secret. She continued to walk but something caught her eye; Rorek flirting with girls. Raven's eyes narrowed at this sight. Red X continued flirting with them, not seeing Raven.

Raven just growled and sent a death glare to him. Rorek felt her presence and his eyes widen. Rorek caught her hand before she entered the bookstore. "Hi Raven," Rorek smiled weakly. Raven pulled her hand back. "Go flirt with those women," Raven hissed and went in the store.

"Rae," Rorek called out to her but she ignored it and continued to walk. Rorek caught her arm again and pulled her to him, letting her land on his chest. "Let me go!" Raven struggled at Red X's grip. "I won't," Rorek said stubbornly. "You flirt!" Raven yelled at him and stomped on his foot which caused him to let go of her and whimper in pain.

"Hump!" Raven went out of the bookstore, leaving Rorek. "Raven, look! It's not what you think," Rorek ran after her. "Raven turned around, "Then what is it?"

"I'm not flirting with them, they're my cousins," Raven's mouth fell, literally.

"W-What?"

"They're my cousins from Las Vegas and I was talking to them, not flirting," Rorek laughed. Raven blushed furiously. "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot," Raven apologized. "Nah, water under the bridge, I like it when you're angry, you look cute," Raven growled at his comment.

"Whatever."

"Wanna hang out?" Rorek asked. "Yeah, sure," Raven walked to Rorek. They talked about books, literature and ancient places. Raven giggled at his jokes and Rorek loved her presence.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Red X was in a shop full of swords and weapons when he saw Raven and Rorek. Red X's eyes narrowed at seeing the white-haired boy. Red X walked over to Raven and greeted her only, "Hello, Sweetheart."

Raven nodded and Rorek huffed. "Oh, didn't see you there, _Rorek_," Red X emphasized his name. "Whatever," Rorek rolled his eyes. "So Sunshine, can I join you and him?" Red X asked while pointing at Rorek.

"Well..I guess."

"Great!" Red X said happily and pushed Rorek aside and took his place near Raven. "Hey! I was standing there you idiot!" Rorek snapped. "Oh you do? Sorry, I am here now, it'll be rude to take my place," Red X said and smirked. "Tch!" Rorek just walked with them.

They went into a fast-food restaurant and ate. The three of them talked with each other, then, the boys saw sadness in Raven's eyes.

"What's wrong, Sunshine?"

"Ryan went back to Paris," Raven said looking away. Rorek and Red X are happy but sad at the same time. "He said he'll be back this summer, I miss him already," raven said sadly. "What did he say before he left?" Rorek asked while eating his fries.

"He said that I'll just tell everyone farewell and that he still loves me," Raven said. Red X sighed. Rorek placed a hand over Raven'a and said, "We're here, and I know he'll come back sooner than you thought."

"Thank, Rorek."

"Anytime, Rae."

"Hey, Sunshine, do you want to go to my house tomorrow? You introduced me to your parents, now I'll introduce you to mine," Red X smiled. "Well, we don't have classes tomorrow...I guess I could," Red X was happy now, really happy.

"Great!"

Rorek scoffed and rolled his eyes.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At Raven's House...

"Where is he?" Raven asked herself. Then, a limo parked in front of their house. Red X went out of the limo and motioned his hand for her to come in. Raven rolled her eyes and went in the limo with him.

"So, where do you live?" Raven asked the boy. "I lived near the orange and grape orchard next to the city," Red X smiled. Raven let out a small 'oh' and looked out of the window.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

They arrived at Red X's house in 19 minutes. Red X opened the door for Raven. The pale girl gasped in amazement at looking at Red X's house. Red X's house is a big mansion surrounded by autumn trees and they have a small tree house.

"Come in," Red X smiled and opened the door for her. When the door opened, Raven saw a blonde woman and a brown-haired man standing in front of the house's fountain. "My dear, are you Raven Roth?" The blonde woman asked Raven.

"Yes."

"My goodness, you're so beautiful! Amethyst eyes and a well-defined body, you look prettier in person," the woman smiled and hugged Raven. Raven smiled back. "Oh, I'm so rude, my name is Lucy Todd, Jason's mom," Lucy smiled.

"And I'm Gregorio Todd, Jason's dad," The brown-haired man shook Raven's hand. "I'm Raven Roth, daughter of Arella and Trigon Roth, I'm your son's friend" Raven introduced herself.

"Of course, Jason always mention your name in dinner, and he has a doll that looks like you, I remember when Michele took it from him, Jason looks like he'll kill his sister, he couldn't sleep without it," Lucy giggled, Raven blushed at knowing this.

"Mom, why did you tell her?!" Red X yelled. "She'll know eventually," Lucy said.

"Why wouldn't we know you, you're Trigon's heir to his productions and the one and only daughter of him, after all he's my friend when we're in high school and college," Gregorio said.

"Dad has mentioned your name sometimes, Greg, right?"

"Yes,dear," Gregorio smiled. Then, a black-haired girl entered the room. "That's Mi-"

"I'm Michele, Miss Raven! You're my biggest idol! I'm a big fan! You can call me Cheshire and I'm Jason's older sister," Michele squealed and held Raven's hands and cutting Red X's sentence. "Uh, yeah, h-hi," Raven smiled nervously.

"Michele is a great fan of yours, she has all the collection of your magazine, one time I caught her acting like you and dressing up like you, when she knew that you're Jason's friend, she literally threw him out of the window," Lucy laughed. Raven couldn't contain it and let out a small giggle, imagining Red X being thrown out of the window.

"You don't need to tell her, mom," Red X sighed in frustration. "Don't be grumpy, Honey."

"Come on, Rae, I'll show you around the house, Sunshine."

Raven nodded and followed her friend. Michele suddenly let out a worried look. 'Oh no, she'll end up like them,' Michele thought and went inside her room.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Red X showed Raven the garden, his room, the music room, training room, swimming pool, orchard, stables, the lake, and the dancing room.

"Your home is big, Jason," Raven said. "Yeah, when I was little I got lost and cried," Red X smirked. Then, Michele tapped her brother's shoulder. "Brother, can I talk to Miss Raven alone?" Michele asked.

"Why Cheshire?"

"I need something to tell her," Red X nodded and left the two girls alone. "What is it, Michele?" Raven asked. "Miss Raven, I-"

"Please call me Raven, Miss Raven is too formal," Raven cut Michele's sentence. "Sure, Raven, you're in danger," Michele said.

"What? Why?"

"Because of Jason," Raven's eyes widen at hearing this. "Jason? Why?". "Raven, do you know his history? After you left Jump City?"

"No."

"Raven, he's brought many girls here before, girls who fell for him and he..." Michele looked down. "All I wanted to say is...He's not a virgin, he's done it to many girls before," Raven's eyes widen even more, her heart sank.

"Raven, I'm warning you, he'll do the same to you, he's maybe only after your body, I don't want to see another girl to be his victim again, you're a kind person, he doesn't deserve you," Raven remained silent.

"I'm not saying that you should ruin your friendship, all I'm saying is that you should be more careful, he'll do it to you anytime and anywhere," Michele placed her hand on Raven's shoulder and sighed. "Why are you saying this to me?"

"I don't want him to hurt you, he has already hurt many girls before by playing with their feelings, he's a playboy, Raven," Michele said sadly.

"Thank you for warning me," Raven went out in the dancing room with shadows on her eyes. "Hey, Sunshine! Wanna ride the horses?" Red X called out to her but she continued walking.

"Raven?" Red X spun Raven around. When he did, she slapped him. "You stupid, arrogant PLAYBOY!" Raven ran outside, Red X ran after her.

"Oh, hi dear, Ja-" Raven ran past Lucy. "Raven!" Red X ran to her, Lucy raised an eyebrow of what's happening. Raven opened the gate and called a taxi. "Raven, wait!" Raven was already in the taxi.

Red X was panting very hard. "Raven..." He whispered.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

End of Chapter 11

Red X is a playboy?! Oh no! Will Red X reach Raven's heart? Or will Raven's feelings be crushed? Find out in the next chapter and please review guys!


	12. A Past Promise and A Cherry Blossom Kiss

Hi Guys! Long time no see, hehehe

Red X: Yes!

Rorek: What's wrong with you?

Red X: Just wait, loser.

Rorek: Aubrey, what is this creep talking about?

Me: Uh, ehehehe, well you see *whisper*

Rorek: What?!

Me: Hey! I'm the writer, I can do whatever I want!

Rorek: We'll meet in hell.

Me: I'll believe it when I see it, 1, 2, 3, and start!

L'iandre the Demoness: Nah, I really mean it to be Rorek and Thanks :) your idea is in this chapter.

I DON"T OWN THE SONG BELOW, THE SONG BELONGS TO SUPERCELL

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 12: A Past Promise and An Under a Cherry Blossom First Kiss

Raven was crying silently in her room. Kurone frowned at seeing her mistress being drowned in sadness and sorrow. The black cat went under Raven's arm and purred sadly.

"Oh Kurone, why? I-I believed in him, I think he's different from Malchior! H-he's nothing but a stupid, egoistic playboy!" Raven mourned. Kurone nodded in agreement to her mistress.

Suddenly, an orange cat jumped on Raven's balcony with a letter scrolled on its neck. Kurone smiled at the cat. Raven went to the orange cat and recognized it as Red X's cat.

"Shoo!" Raven shooed the cat away, but the cat went near her and looked up at her. Raven seen the letter tied to its neck and took it.

When the letter was released from the feline's neck, it ran off to somewhere. Raven went in her room and read the letter.

_Dear Raven,_

_ Why did you ran off? Do you hate me? If there is something that made you upset, I'm sorry if it's me, Sunshine._

_ ~ Jason Todd_

Raven scoffed and tore the letter apart and threw it outside. 'I will never forgive you! Ever!' Raven thought angrily.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Tuesday..

"Hey, Sunshine, miss me?" Red X flirted with Raven. The violet-eyed girl just turned away and went to Rorek. He noticed that Rorek was giving him death glares and placed his hand on her shoulder.

'What's wrong with her?' Red X thought.

Raven went to the bathroom, when she went out she bumped into Red X. "Hey, Rae," Red X smiled. Raven looked around and saw no one. She became scared, remembering what Michele said about he'll do it to her, anytime and anywhere.

Raven said nothing and pushed Red X aside. Raven was about to run but Red X grabbed her arm. "Raven, what's wrong with you?" Raven was looking away from him.

She didn't answer him and pulled her arm back and started running.

"Raven..."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After School...

'Raven has been avoiding me, and doesn't want to be alone with me...she started acting like that when Michele talked to her privately...Michele!' Red X thought and ran to his house to find her sister.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

At Red X's house

"Michele!" Red X yelled. "What?" Michele opened the door of her room and walked to her little brother. "What have you told to Raven yesterday?" the brown-haired boy growled. "That you are a playboy, why?" Michele said bluntly.

"And because of that she's avoiding me! She hates me now!" Red X yelled at his sister. "She deserves to be away from the likes of you, a person who only wants a woman's body to pleasure with!" Michele spat back at him. "I love her! I want nothing from her! I only want her love! Not her body, only her heart and love!" Red X growled.

"Liar!"

"You ruined my life!"

"I ruined your life for Raven!"

Michele attacked Red X and punched his face. Lucy entered the room and gasped at what she saw.

"Stop it you two! Gregorio!" Lucy called out. Red X's father ran to where they are and stopped the siblings from fighting.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

Both of them yelled at the same time.

"I don't care who started it! Now stop blabbering!" Gregorio raised his voice which made the two shut up. "Now, please tell me what's going on," Lucy said sweetly.

The two explained what's the reason of their fight. "Sigh Michele, you shouldn't but in with your little brother's business, and you Jason, are you playing with dear Raven's feelings?" Lucy asked.

"No, I love her ever since I've known her."

"Liar!"

"Shut up, witch!"

"You shu-"

"I said to stop your blabbering, didn't I?!" Gregorio yelled again. "Sorry," both of them apologized. "Now my life is ruined, Raven...my life...my love...my everything," a tear ran down he's cheek. "Look, I'm sorry for what I've done, I'm worried for Raven because I know you, brother, you play with every girl's feelings," Michele apologized.

"I know I played with every girl's feelings, but...when she came back, I changed," Red X looked down. "I thought you didn't," Michele said slowly.

"Darling, make Raven would understand before it's too late," Gregorio encouraged his son.

"Thanks."

"I'm so sorry again," Michele apologized again. "It's okay, you're only worried for your idol," Red X said. Michele hugged her brother, Red X hugged her back.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Raven!" Red X called out to her. Raven kept on walking and never looking back at him. Red X grabbed her wrist and turned her around. "What do you want?" Raven growled. "Raven, I'm not a playboy," Red X said.

"Liar."

Raven pushed his hand away and walked to their classroom. 'Okay, I need help,' Red X thought. Just about Red X will open their classroom door, he had thought of a bright idea.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Recess...

Red X tapped Kori's shoulder. The green-eyed girl turned around and punched Red X on his face very hard which made him fell on the floor. "What in bloody hell was that?!" Red X said pissed. "How dare you broke Friend Raven's heart! I'll never forgive you, jerk!" Kori yelled at him.

"Kori, it's not like that! I love Raven more than life itself!" Red X said sincerely. "No more lies," Kori said. "I'm not lying! I've changed for Raven," Red X said standing up and touching the punch mark that the tanned girl made.

"Explain," Kori demanded.

Red X said everything and hoping that Raven's best friend would understand. "You...I still am angry with you! You think that Friend Raven would leave you behind! She's not like that!" Kori started yelling at him again. "Calm down will you! All I'm asking is another chance to show her that I am not a playboy anymore, please Kori," Red X pleaded and knelt down before her.

Kori thought for a moment and said, "Ok, another chance, I'll try to explain this to Friend Raven that you still love her, but you'll tell her the reason that you've done that, okay?"

Red X smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kori, oh and, please give this to raven later," Red X gave Kori a violet letter. Kori smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

After School...

"Friend Raven, may I have a word with you?" Raven nodded and went to Kori. "Friend Raven, Red X told me that he still loves you," Raven just looked away. "He doesn't, I bet he has thousand of girls to date now."

"Friend Raven, you're not trying," Kori said innocently. "Trying to what, Kori?" Raven asked.

"To understand."

Raven was silent for a moment then spoke, "He's weak, Kori, weak to tell me the truth, that's why I can't understand."

"I'm sorry to say this, Friend Raven, but...you're the weak one," Kori said looking into her friend's purple eyes. "I'm not weak, what makes you think that?" Raven clenched her fist on the bag she was holding.

"You're afraid to be hurt by the truth, you're the one who's too scared to listen to reality, while Red X is accepting that you hate him, he accepts the reality that he's been with many girls" Kori walked over to her friend and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Raven remained silent and looking down at her shoes. "I understand, after you knew about the truth about your family, you're scared to be hurt again...to feel like everything around you is an illusion," Kori said worriedly.

Raven's eyes were filled with tears at hearing this. " Friend Raven, if you have forgotten, we are real, and I'm here for you always," Kori hugged her friend tightly. Raven was now crying silently on her friend's shoulders.

"Friend Raven, talk to him, understand him, reality may hurt, but let me tell you something, everyone wants happiness, no one wants pain, but you can't make a rainbow without a little rain," what Kori just said made Raven gasp.

"I will, thank you, Kori," Raven whispered. Kori smiled, "Your welcome, Friend Raven."

Raven broke their hug and smiled at Kori. "Oh, Red X wants me to give you this," Kori handed the letter to Raven.

_Dear Raven,_

_I want you to know the reason, meet me under the cherry blossom where we played as children, come alone, please come :(_

_ ~ Jason Todd A.K.A Red X_

Raven stared at the letter for awhile and sighed. "What does it say?" Kori asked. "He said to meet him somewhere," Raven said.

Kori smiled, she went behind Raven and pushed her back gently. "Go," Kori smiled. "But, how about mom and dad, they don't know," Raven said. "I'll tell them that you went to somewhere with your friend, after all your house is not that far from mine," Kori said.

"Thanks, Kori."

"Anytime, friend."

Raven waved goodbye at Kori and went straight to the hill with a cherry blossom that can be seen from the distance.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven was about to went up the hill but she saw Red X's cat, Tyrone looking at her innocently. "Hey, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with your master?" Raven asked, of course, she wouldn't expect it to talk back, she picked it up and placed it in her arms.

The cat looked at something then jumped out of her arms and ran up the hill. "Hey!" Raven followed it up the hill. The cat stopped, and climbed the cherry blossom tree and sat on one of its branches.

"Get down from there," Raven called out to the orange cat. Tyrone jumped, Raven spread her arms so that Tyrone would land on it. Raven looked around to see if Red X is there...none. Raven sighed, then, she saw an elbow popping out on the other side of the tree.

Raven walked to the other side and saw Red X with closed eyes and cradling Kurone in his arms. Kurone ran to Raven which made Red X open his eyes. "Hey," Red X stood up.

Tyrone ran to Red X and sat on his shoulders. "Why are they here?" Raven asked not looking at him. "I don't know," Red X shrugged.

The two cats went away with each other, leaving the teenagers alone. "Raven, I need you to listen," Red X said to the violet-haired girl. Raven looked away with shadows forming on her eyes. "Why, Jay? Why?" Red X frowned at hearing sadness in Raven's voice.

"Raven I-"

"Does it please you to see me suffer! It's killing me to know that you're playing with my feelings! You're killing me from the inside!" Raven yelled, when she turned around Red X saw tears dwelling out of her eyes.

"Raven.."

"I believed in you, you didn't tell me about you and those girls that you've been before, why?" Raven sobbed even more. "You only wanted my body? Tell me," Raven said. Suddenly Red X hugged Raven tightly. "Raven, I'm telling you this right here, right now," Raven said nothing.

"I don't want your body, but your heart and love because nothing matters but owning your love," Red X said sincerely. "Then why do you have a history with many girls?" Raven clenched her hand into a fist.

"When you left, I waited for you, I waited too long, I thought that you've forgotten about me, I thought that you've already moved on, the warmth of love and friendship disappeared in my heart, that's why I became greedy and I played with other girl's feelings for fun...but when you came back, I felt the familiar aura of friendship and love again, you changed me, Raven, that's why I love you," Raven saw truth in his eyes.

Raven slapped Red X's cheek, "You idiot! You thought that I've forgotten about you?! Are you a deaf before? Do you have amnesia? Have you forgotten our promise?!"

Raven showed him the necklace hidden under her uniform, a raven-shaped pendant with silver chains holding it. Red X gasped, then, a memory came to his mind.

Flashback...

_Little Raven and Jason ran around the cherry blossom tree, playing tag. "Your it!" Raven tapped Jason's shoulder and ran away from him, laughing. They've been playing for hours. The sat down the tree._

_They were silent for a moment, all you could hear is their pants from exhaust. "Hey, Rae-Rae, I wanna show you something," Little Jason reached out for his pockets and revealed a raven-shaped pendant. Raven's eyes were focused on it with a glint of amusement in her eyes._

_Jason smiled and tied it around her neck, "I'm giving it to you as a sign of our friendship."_

_"You're giving it to me?" Jason nodded. "It's beautiful, thank you Jay-Jay," Raven smiled and touched the raven pendant tenderly._

_"Rae, I'm here for you, I won't forget about you and...I will always be there by your side, when we grow up, I'll be your handsome knight, I promise that I'll never ever forget about you, ever, even if the whole world will collapse," Jason said with pride and held Raven's hand tightly._

_"You promise?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"Okay, then I promise that I'll never forget about you and that you'll always be my knight, here, I'm giving this to you," Raven gave Jason a silver ring that has a 'R+J' sign engraved on it. Jason smiled and thanked her._

_"I know! How about making these two things as the sign of our promise to each other," Raven said motioning her raven pendant and Jason's ring._

_"Okay! From now on, our promises would be eternal!" Jason stood up, spread his arms and shouted. Raven stood up also and shouted too, "Yes!"_

_Both of them fell on the pile of the cherry blossom's petals and laughed. Raven turned to face Jason and showed her pinky to him, "Pinky swear?"_

_Jason smiled and entangled his pinky with Raven's, "Pinky swear!"_

_Jason leaned closer to Raven and kissed her forehead which made the little girl blush. "You know, Jay, there is one thing that is not true in your promise," Raven said._

_"Really? What?"_

_"You're not handsome," Raven teased him which made him puff his cheeks. "Hey! I'm handsome, girls would go crazy for me," Jason argued playfully. Raven giggled._

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Red X stared at the ring that Raven gave him. "I-I don't know what made me forget, Raven," Red X said sadly. Raven cupped Red X's cheek, "Loneliness."

"What?"

"You're lonely, that's why you forgot," Raven said, a little above a whisper. "You're blinded in sadness, that's why you thought that you could stop feeling sadness through pleasure," Raven said.

"Y-Yes."

"Jay, it's not good to feed on to one's sorrow, using women as a happiness machine is a bad manner," Red X looked down and nodded.

"I get it if you hate me, Raven, you could be happy with Rorek, all I wanted to say is I still love you," Red X was about to walk away and go home but Raven grabbed his uniform, "Are you blind?!"

Red X looked back and saw Raven crying with shadows that covered her eyes. "Raven?"

"Rorek?! Seriously?! You think that he's more than you?!" Raven yelled at him. "Raven I-"

"Can't you see it?! I love you!" Raven hugged Red X. The blue-eyed boy's eyes widen. "You love me?" Red X asked. "Yes, you idiot! I love you, ever since! I got tangled by my feelings between you and Rorek! But...my heart always says your name and I now know the answer...I choose you!" Raven hugged Red X even more.

Red X broke the hug and cupped Raven's cheeks and wiped away her tears. "I love you too," Red X smiled. Raven couldn't help but smiled too. Red X leaned closer to Raven.

Their lips were only inches apart, until, their lips met. Raven kissed Red X back by wrapping her hands around his neck. Raven pulled away to breath. She pulled him back again for another kiss.

Fireworks were blasted on the skies. The two deepened their kiss, Raven smiled mentally. The two broke their kiss. A music started playing..

_[Verse 1]_  
_On a highway no one is on,_  
_I walked with my arms outstretched,_  
_After I closed my eyes,_  
_Quietly, in my heart,_  
_I made a small bet._

_If I stumble from the white line, I'll lose_  
_I used to do such things in the past._  
_Ahh~_  
_This is kind of nostalgic, isn't it?_

_[Chorus]_  
_It's a perfect day, I chased after the contrails,_  
_I believed someday they will reach my hands,_  
_but because the sky is so far away,_  
_the tiny me sadly thought (this can't be)._

_I thought (this can't be),_

_[Chorus]_  
_It's a perfect day_  
_I chased after the contrails_  
_One day, it'll reach my hand,_  
_Even though that is what I believed,_  
_The sky really is far away._  
_That is what the insignificant me, sadly thought…_

_Ah~_  
_That is what I thought.._

_[Verse 2]_  
_Even if, right now, A meteorite,_  
_were to fall down,_  
_I won't be able to realise the path to heaven._  
_Ahh let it be, I wonder if there's even something like that_

_[Prechorus]_  
_Through that day's adventures,_  
_I felt like I was able to become a little stronger,_  
_ahh~ What a precious memory_

_[Chorus 2]_  
_It's a perfect day,_  
_I chase the contrails,_  
_Surely, it'll reach my hand,_  
_Even if no one believes it,_  
_I know it!_  
_Just you see, I'll definitely reach them_

_[Bridge]_  
_I'll run and overcome any dead-ends,_  
_No matter how far._

_[Final Verse]_  
_Such a perfect day,_  
_When I stop and look up at the sky,_  
_I'll soar through that stretch of cloud in that pale blue canvas,_  
_to the same sky from that day_  
_So now, just once more,_  
_I reached out my hand,_

_I reached out my hand._

Raven smiled at hearing this song. Red X grabbed Raven again into a passionate kiss. "I love you," Raven whispered to him. "I love you more," Red X whispered in her ear sweetly. 'An under a cherry blossom first kiss,' Raven thought with a blush. Both of them sat under the cherry blossom and watch the fireworks. It really was a perfect day.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

End of Chapter 12

Yay! Red X and Raven! Please no flames, I really chose both of them from the start.

That song was named : "Perfect Day" sung by Supercell. That song was originally Japanese, but I translated it so that you guys could understand. I really have to say, that song is so beautiful! Search it in youtube, I promise you, it's a beautiful anime song. Please review


	13. Mine!

Sorry that I haven't updated lately! I'm so sorry..

PLEASE REVIEW

Red X: Whoa! I thought you were dead!

Me: I'm not! Now get working! 1, 2, 3, start

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Chapter 13: Mine!

Red X and Raven told everyone about their relationship. Kori is happy for them, Robin is still keeping a close watch on the Red X, Victor is still being overprotected, Gar is happy for them too and has a new girlfriend named Terra or Tara, Malchior is anxious and angry. Rorek's anger consumed him, darkness ran in his veins as he watch the two.

'You're only mine!' Rorek yelled in his mind as he glared at the boy. "Raven," Raven looked at her boyfriend and asked, "Yes, Jay?"

"I love you, my angel."

"I love you too."

The two shared a kiss which made the team say 'aww'. Rorek wanted to vomit at seeing this and remained serious. "Rorek, are you okay?" Raven placed a hand on his shoulders. Rorek grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "You're only mine, Raven," Rorek growled and leaned closer to the beautiful girl's face.

"Rorek! Please, let me go!"

"No, Raven, be mine!"

Red X punched his face and Rorek landed on the floor. "Don't touch her!" Red X and held Raven in his arms. "No, she's mine!" Rorek yelled. The two fought like a cat and a dog. "Rorek! Jason! Cut it out!" Raven yelled at them, but they still kept on punching each other.

"Dudes!"

Robin and Raven held Red X while Victor and Gar restrained Rorek.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Douche!"

"Dickhead!"

"Bastard"

"STOP IT!" Raven cried out. Their teacher came in the room because Kori called him. "MR. SMITH AND MR. TODD! PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE, NOW!" Their teacher yelled at them.

The two are in detention for 5 hours...

'Raven, you're only mine, only mine!' Rorek said silently. Then, an idea struck his mind.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Saturday After The Shooting...

"Hehe, Raven's got a hot boyfie!" The girl photographer teased her friend. Raven blushed as she put on her clothes. "See you next week, Rae!" The girl waved her goodbye, and so did Raven.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

Raven was walking on a street with only a few people. She's looking down with a smile, remembering her love. Suddenly, a blue car stopped at her side, a man from inside grabbed Raven and covered her mouth.

'I-I'm f-feeling...dizzy,' Raven thought as she collapsed in the man's arms. "I love you," The man whispered and closed the door of the car.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Mmmm, ice creams are delicious!" Gar exclaimed, then, he saw Raven walking down the street. "Hey, Ra-!" His sentence was cut because a car stopped next to Raven. A man grabbed her inside, he was wearing a hat, but it fell down when he dragged the girl inside.

"RAVEN!" Gar raced the car but his energy drained. Gar watched the car ran down the streets of the city.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

"Guys!" The challenging ran to his best friends. "What is it, man?" Victor asked. "I-It's *pant* Raven, she was *pant* kidnapped," Gar panted.

"What!?" All of them raised their voice in unison. Red X heard it and held Gar on his shoulders. "Who kidnapped her? Did you see his face? What is the plate number or the color of the car? Is Raven ok?" Red X asked too many questions.

"The color of the car was blue, I think Rae is not okay, and the one who kidnapped her is... Rorek."

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

I'm sorry if it's short! I'll try even better next time! AND PLEASE REZVIEW, Love you!


End file.
